The Lie that binds
by Azure81
Summary: A lie told has unexpected consequences and binds the all those close to the Trager family together. Inspired by Alexander Ripely's Unexpected Consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic, so be gentle. Reviews very welcome.**

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks since Cassidy almost destroyed the Trager family. Life in the Trager home is slowly returning to normal. Jessi awoke with a start and began her usual morning routine. After her morning run was finished she showered, got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

Nicole was making breakfast and looked at her adopted daughter with concern upon seeing Jessi's uneasiness. "Trouble sleeping?" After a terse nod from Jessi she quickly added "Do you want to talk about it? You've been distant lately."

Jessi studied Nicole thinking _"I've been trying to hack a file from Latnok but I haven't been able to yet and that bothers me. No, you'll only worry about it."_ Finally saying "No, Nicole, I'm fine, just going to check on how Kyle is doing." As Jessi leaves the kitchen she flashes a small smile at Nicole as proof she is okay.

"_I need to tell Kyle about this file, the encryption is too difficult." _Jessi thinks to herself as she walks to Kyle's room. As she was about to knock on Kyle's door, Jessi was nearly overwhelmed by the waves of raw emotion coming from Kyle's room. _"What is going on in there," _ she wondered as she took a breath to steady herself and entered Kyle's room.

When Jessi looked at Kyle in his tub she was hit with a new wave of anguish and pain, this time her own. Kyle was unconscious, his skin several shades paler than usual, beads of sweat were on his face. _"He looks like a zombie from one of Josh's movies."_ she thought to distract herself. "Kyle." Her voice almost a whisper "Kyle...Kyle!" Her voice shaking with emotion. When she saw that there was no response she reached out to touch his shoulder.

In the kitchen Nicole has been joined by Stephen, Lori and Josh. "Where is Jessi? She is usually already staking her claim on the best food by now." Lori asked her mother with a sardonic tone .

"She went to check on Kyle a second ago." Nicole responded trying to hide her smile at the comment.

"Kyle rejoined the living yet?" Josh sarcastically asks his parents. At their reproving glances Josh retorts "What he's been holed up in his room for almost a week. He hasn't been like this since Amanda dumped him, just saying."

Stephen starts to admonish his son "Josh I ca-" when he is interrupted by the sound of screaming from Kyle's room.

"NICOLE!!!!" The Tragers look at each other and quickly run to Kyle's room, each with an identical look of concern.

When they see the state Kyle is in their looks of concern immediately become that of shock and worry. "What's happening?" Lori asked as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Josh quickly added as guilt from his earlier comment stank in.

"I...I've never seen anything like this before, Jessi?" Stephen queried in a tone only heard in a parent afraid for their child's safety.

"I don't know!!!" Jessi frantically shot back. "I came to check on him and I found him like this. He didn't respond to me and his body temperature is at 103º and it's still climbing. I tried to heal him but nothing happened, I don't know what to do."

Nicole found her voice and said "I do, I've seen these symptoms before. When Jessi found out about Sarah, she had very similar symptoms."

"I don't...remember that. But how did I recover?" Jessi pleaded with Nicole

"All I know is that I was going to call for help, but Kyle said he was going to try to use your connection to enter your mind. After a few minutes you recovered."

"Okay, I have to try...I can't lose him!" Jessi exclaimed with unrestrained emotion.

"Jessi, hurry please." the Tragers said almost at once. Jessi concentrated on the connection as she had in the past and entered Kyle's subconscious.

Almost immediately after entering Kyle's mind Jessi was bombarded with memories of Kyle and Amanda, but before she could break the connection a new set of memories were thrust upon her. Only this time they were memories of her and Kyle.

The unexpectedness of these memories caused her to lose her focus and exit Kyle's mind gasping in shock.

"Jessi, what happened?" Nicole asked her voice full of concern.

"I was in Kyle's mind and he was remembering all these moments he had with Amanda." Jessi replied still partially in shock.

"Oh, Jessi I don't think-" Nicole and Lori started to say when Jessi cut them off "...and then he was remembering moments he had with me." while turning back to Kyle so no one would see that she is blushing.

"I'm going to try again." Jessi said to the family, and reentered Kyle's mind. After pushing through the memories of Amanda and herself, Jessi found herself sitting with Kyle in their booth at JP's Diner.

"Kyle." Jessi said in the most calming tone she could. Kyle looked at her with confusion clear on his face "Jessi, what are you doing here?" He asked not quite sure if it really was her.

"There is something wrong with you. Nicole said you did this for me when..." she said unable to finish .

"Well I don't want you here, you should have asked first." Kyle reprimanded her in a harsher tone than he intended.

"Your temperature is 103º and rising, I had to go into your memories. I didn't have time to ask permission" she replied with a frustrated huff.

Kyle studied her and seeing that she didn't mean any harm and the genuine concern in her eyes, he felt a twinge of guilt for lashing out at her. _"She really is just trying to help me."_ Saying finally I'm sorry Jessi. I know your just trying to help, but I was-" Kyle sighed in defeat knowing that not only would he have relive the memory his body was trying to burn away like an infection, but also show Jessi the truth. "Jessi I'll show you what really happened the night Cassidy broke in." Kyle said glumly.

"_What does he mean, what really happened?" _ Jessi wondered before realizing she has never heard Kyle speak with such a despondent tone before. "What really happened?" She questioned with a slight arch of her eyebrow. "There was more than what you told us?"

"Yes." Kyle replied unable to meet her eyes. He extended his hand which Jessi took and the left the dinner. They exited the dinner and the world around them dissolved into a barren grey landscape.

"Jessi I hope that what you see won't change the way you see me." Kyle spoke in much the same pleading tone Jessi had when she told Kyle about the night she was 'born'.

Before she could respond the greyscape was suddenly replaced and they found themselves in the kitchen of the Trager home. It was just as she remembered, the broken glass and shattered wood. The only difference was standing in the doorway was Kyle holding Cassidy off the ground by the throat with a look of pure hatred and rage, she was unaware Kyle was even capable of making.

The memory began unfolding and Jessi watched the interaction between Kyle and Cassidy. Cassidy said "You won't do it."

"What makes you so sure?" Kyle replied with barely restrained rage.

"Because...Grace Kingsley...my mother." Cassidy said gasping for air.

"What about her." Kyle questioned not wanting to be distracted

"She's your mother too, I'm your brother." Cassidy revealed smugly

"It doesn't matter." Kyle threw the words like they were punches, but didn't alter the pressure on Cassidy's throat.

"Kyle, you need to stop!" A gruff voice commanded. Kyle turned to see Foss on the patio three feet behind him. In his rage he hadn't heard Foss' heartbeat.

"You of all people should understand why I have to end this. I won't allow him to cause more pain!" Kyle spat the words.

Jessi gaped at the ferocity of his words, but quickly took an impartial appearance hoping Kyle hadn't noticed. The memory stopped abruptly and she knew that Kyle had noticed.

"Kyle, please continue the memory. I'm just not used to seeing you so..." Jessi said pausing to choose her words carefully. "forceful" she finished.

Kyle sighed, he was placated for the moment, and the memory resumed.

Foss walked to Kyle and places a hand on his shoulder, saying "I do understand, he does need to be stopped. But you shouldn't be the one to do it...Adam wouldn't have wanted that and neither do I."

Hearing Adam's name snaps Kyle back to reality and he releases a gasping Cassidy to the ground. Foss gives Kyle a faint smile saying "I'm proud of you. While killing may be necessary at times I don't like the idea of you taking a life,"

Cassidy seeing both of them are distracted heads quietly to the front door but his cockiness gets the best of him. "You should have done it, mate. I know where both of your little bitches are right now, and when I get done with them, not even you will want what's left. Cassidy said unable to help but push Kyle's buttons one last time.

When he heard the threats against the two women he loves and the smug expression on Cassidy's face something in Kyle snapped, he had heard the expression 'seeing red' but never imagined that it could happen literally.

As Cassidy neared the door Kyle felt a primal feeling awake in him, it was terrifying. Before he knew what was happening a wave of Electromagnetic Radiation surged from his body into Cassidy. Cassidy collapsed in convulsions as the wave hit him his face locked in a twisted silent scream.

Foss ran to Cassidy checking his vitals saying "His heart has stopped, he's dead."

"No!" Kyle screamed more upset over the taking of a human life than the specific life itself. Kyle placed his hand on Cassidy's chest and concentrated, hoping that it was still possible to revive him. The lights in the house began to flicker and across the street a transformer exploded in a shower of sparks as Cassidy gasped back to life and Kyle collapsed from the exertion.

"I'll take care of him." Foss said grimly. When Kyle gave him one of his 'killing is wrong' look Foss couldn't help a small smile before saying "Don't worry I won't kill him, for your sake. I'll just drop him in the parking lot of a hospital."

When the memory ended, Kyle turned to Jessi his face wet with tears. Jessi met his gaze with a look that can only be described as a deer in headlights look. In another situation Kyle would have found this amusing and wondered if he looked that funny as well. But not today there was nothing amusing to Kyle about the situation he found himself in.

"_I had no idea Kyle was wrestling with this much darkness, I thought it was only me. This must be why he is so controlled all the time to keep this in check."_ Jessi mused realizing that she and Kyle were more similar than she had previously believed. Shaking herself from her thoughts she smiled at Kyle reassuringly before saying "Kyle, this doesn't change the way I see you in any way. It actually proves to me how good and noble you are."

"How can you say that? I killed him, Jessi!" Kyle practically screamed.

Pulling Kyle into a compassionate embrace, Jessi whispered in his ear "because Kyle not only did you bring him back, you made sure that Foss didn't do anything...which is more than I would have."

Kyle tried to pull away but Jessi held him even tighter. "Kyle I have killed before and before our friendship if threatened I wouldn't have hesistated to do it again, but now...I would not unless I have no other option. That's because of **you**." She spoke gently but emphasizing you.

Jessi reached out with her mind saying _"You aren't to blame, he knew what to say for your emotional trigger, and you found a new ability. We never have control over new abilities."_

Kyle sniffles at her words and hugs her tighter. "You need to forgive yourself , you did the best you could in the situation." Jessi counseled not knowing if she was talking to Kyle, herself or both.

Surprised at her words Kyle pulled back enough to look at her face. Jessi met his gaze and had a look of compassion and tact that he had only come to expect from Amanda and Nicole. He could not help but flash a brilliant smile at Jessi and say "Thank you, Jessi. You don't know how much that means to me."

Jessi smiled back realizing that until now she has only seen Kyle smile like this to Amanda, and blushes at the realization.

Seeing her reaction Kyle says "I..I think I'll be fine now. You should let everyone know I'm okay." with a hint of sadness.

"Are you sure your still seem like something is bothering you." Jessi remarked with renewed concern.

"Yeah, I..still haven't made a decision yet." Kyle stated with discord heavy in his voice.

Jessi immediately knew what he meant, and her good mood from bonding with Kyle diminished as her own insecurities bubbled to the surface, she said "okay I'll leave you alone then."

"Thank you, and Jessi please don't say anything to them. I'll tell them when I'm ready." Kyle said

"Why would I do that?" Jessi replied in her usual apathetic tone and left Kyle alone in his mind.

"What happened, is everything okay?" Nicole questioned, her words dripping with worry.

With the entire family staring at her with pleading eyes Jessi announced "Kyle will be okay now, we dealt wit-" stopping herself from saying anymore.

Relief was immediately apparent on everyone's face. "Well what was bothering him?" Stephen asked.

Jessi looked at Stephen and Nicole before saying "You'll have to ask Kyle, I can't tell you." and quickly walked out of the room before she broke into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jessi's abrupt exit, the Tragers went back to finishing breakfast when Kyle didn't elaborate further on what happened. Kyle knew he would have to tell the Tragers eventually, but he just wasn't ready yet. After his psychosomatic fever Kyle knew he needed a shower and headed to the bathroom.

Jessi came back to the kitchen after several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to crack the last of Cassidy's files. "Have any plans for the weekend, Josh?" Nicole asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really, I might trying to pick up a shift at work." Josh replied

"Oh yeah 'cuz that will help you, worm your way into your boss' good graces." Lori remarked with heavy sarcasm.

Jessi stopped and stared blankly in Lori's direction. "What?" Lori snapped under Jessi's gaze.

"Huh" Jessi mumbled snapping out of her daze.

"Your creeping me out, with the stalker glare." Lori said with her usual sarcasm.

With a shrug Jessi said "Sorry, I just got an idea for a project I'm working on," and abruptly headed to her room.

"That was odd." Nicole remarked

"What do you from expect from the pod children?" Josh chimed in.

"Josh." Stephen reproved.

"Just saying." He replied and went back to his pancakes.

Kyle headed back to his room lost in thought. "_How do I deal with having feelings for both Amanda and Jessi? How am I supposed to choose, I don't want to hurt either of them."_ Kyle sighed and climbed into his tub knowing he would have to talk to Lori and Hillary.

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when he became aware of a new heartbeat approaching his window. "Amanda," he whispered to himself with a faint smile. The sound of her heartbeat moved away from his window and towards the front door.

Jessi sits at her laptop and is typing furiously. _"Almost done,"_ she thought. A few moments later she is finished and executes it. _"It should be ready in a few minutes," _she thought smugly. She noticed a change in Kyle's heartbeat "Ugh, great just what I need." she muttered to herself.

Kyle went to meet Amanda at the door and opened it as she was about to knock, startling her. "Amanda" Kyle said in an affectionate tone.

"Kyle...hi" Amanda replied trying to catch her breath. "Kyle, I need to talk to you." Amanda remarked quickly adding, "Well I have a question and have to tell you about my summer plans." When she saw Kyle's expression she quickly added, "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay" Kyle said gesturing to the living room.

Hearing their exchange and Kyle's rapidly increasing heartbeat, Jessi felt her emotions surging to the surface and let a low growl escape her mouth.

Kyle sensed Jessi's emotions through their link, feeling guilty for how inconsiderate he was being. "Amanda, do you want to take a walk?" He asked with a sullen expression.

"Sure," Amanda replied clearly confused. "Kyle, what's wrong?" she asked suddenly concerned. Kyle didn't answer but simply gestured towards the stairs. Recognition flashed on Amanda's face. "Jessi," she mouthed and Kyle nodded.

"Actually I have a better idea." Amanda said with a smirk. "Jessi can you come down here, please?" She spoke towards the stairs.

"Amanda what-" Kyle began asking but stopped when Amanda put a finger on his lips.

Jessi grudgingly came down the stairs asking, "What is it Amanda?"

"I just thought you should be here for this. First, Kyle if you'll have me I want you back. Don't answer now though. Second I am leaving for a one week music program in Philadelphia, my flight leaves tomorrow morning." Amanda said to both Kyle and Jessi. "I just wanted you to know, I have to finish packing for my trip."

Amanda went to the front door pausing to give a brilliant smile to Kyle before leaving. Kyle and Jessi both stood in silence. Kyle, too stunned to speak, and Jessi, fuming at how brazen Amanda was.

Kyle regained his senses first and started to speak only for Jessi to silence him with her hand. "Don't apologize Kyle, I knew it would happen sooner or later," she said hoping the annoyance in her voice would mask the pain.

"You knew?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she told me should would ask for you back. I didn't think she had the nerve to do it with me here though." Jessi sighed and continued. "I guess your decision is made now," she said indifferently while a torrent of anguish and hurt raged within her.

"No, it hasn't Jessi," Kyle answered back honestly. Thinking to himself, _"I need to talk to Lori __**soon**__!"_

Wanting the conversation to be over as quickly as possible Jessi says "I have a lot of stuff to do," and quickly heads back to her room leaving Kyle with a bewildered expression.

Jessi returns to her laptop and sees that her program worked like she had hoped. She sits down and opens the folder and looks at its content. Jessi pales when she sees the file named 781229. After a minute of reading the file she pulls out her cell and dials a number. "Yes?" the voice says. "Foss we have a big problem!" Jessi exclaims into her phone.

In the kitchen the Tragers are cleaning up from breakfast. "Sooo, how is Andy doing?" Lori asks Josh in a singsong tone. Stephen and Nicole look at each other before giving Lori a brief glare.

"Okay, what's going on here, what don't I know?" Josh questioned worry obvious in his voice.

"Lori!" Stephen and Nicole admonish.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's too cute." Lori says in her defense, clearly excited. Before Josh is able to ask anything else the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Lori exclaims while rushing to the door nearly knocking Kyle over as he enters the room. As she leaves the room Josh and Kyle look at Stephen and Nicole in confusion, as Jessi enters the room.

"Josh, there is someone here to see you!" Lori yells from the front door. Stephen and Nicole share a smile, while Josh, Kyle and Jessi look confused as they all head for the front door. As they enter the front room Kyle smiles broadly and Josh blinks hard several times before saying "Andy?" and running into a hug. Jessi even breaks into a smile, her earlier concerns forgotten in the moment.

"But how...when did...wait you guys knew?" Josh stammered out clearly overjoyed at Andy's presence.

"Yes, for about a week Josh, your father and I agreed it would be a nice surprise," Nicole answered still smiling at her son's happiness.

"Surprise!!" Andy declared while taking a step back. In a much less excited tone she said "Just one problem though, the hotel overbooked. So, uh, I don't have anywhere to stay."

Jessi, excited at seeing an opportunity to get out of the house for awhile and genuinely wanting to help Josh and Andy blurted out "You can have my room. I won't need it for awhile."

"Jessi that's very generous, but-" Nicole started when Stephen cut in asking, "What do you mean you won't need it?"

In her excitement Jessi said, "Foss is taking me out for wilderness survival training, just in case Latnok comes after-" Jessi cut her explanation short when she saw Andy gaping at her with a puzzled expression. "Oops," Jessi mumbled while trying to not blush from embarrassment.

"What the..?!" Andy asked looking at everyone who had an expression of shock.

"Jessi," Kyle started saying out loud but finished mentally _"we will have to tell her now."_

"_Kyle, I'm sorry, I got so excited and I didn't stop to think,"_ Jessi pleaded mentally.

"_It's okay, really I'm actually relieved, I don't like keeping secrets,"_ Kyle replied mentally and with a small smile.

Their exchange didn't go unnoticed. Everyone was looking at them oddly when Josh glanced at Kyle, who gave him a slight nod. Josh broke the silence saying, "Well the cats out of the bag now!" Before Kyle or Jessi could question what he meant Josh stated, "Just an expression." Turning to Andy he continued, "You may want to sit down for this."

After everyone was seated, Kyle was about to start when Jessi stopped him. "Kyle, before you start, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Amanda should be here for this." They all stared at her with astounded expressions as she walked to the door, stopping to look back and say with a smirk, "Besides, I'm tired of acting ordinary around her."

A few minutes later Jessi came back with a very flustered Amanda. Kyle couldn't help but wonder what she did to get Amanda that agitated. Amanda asked with a huff, "What's going on?"

"Kyle and I have decided to tell you everything," Jessi with a devilish grin and an alluding tone.

"Oh," was all Amanda could say her mind racing trying to figure out what Jessi meant. It wasn't until she saw Lori roll her eyes and the confused expression on Kyle's face that she understood Jessi was referring to the notes she found in Nate's dorm. Amanda glowered at Jessi as she sat down.

Kyle and Jessi began explaining their story to Amanda and Andy. They left out certain details, such as the hunter in the woods and Cassidy's death and 'rebirth'. After they had finished, Kyle said to both Andy and Amanda while giving Amanda a melancholy glance, "Jessi and I know that this is a lot to take in and we completely understand if you need some time and space."

As Kyle and Jessi started out of the room, Andy asked with tears forming in her eyes, "So when you gave me a hug that day, is that...did you...I mean are you the reason I went into remission?" Kyle, not seeing a reason to hid the truth simply nodded, suddenly finding himself on the receiving end of a bear-hug from Andy, who was making her thoughts and feelings on the subject known.

Amanda simply walked to Kyle, kissed him on the cheek and smiled saying, "We'll talk later tonight, I need to finish packing," and left the house.

Stephen turned to Jessi and asked, "Now that you can talk freely, what's this about you not needing your room?"

Jessi, relishing the chance to change the subject said, "Foss is taking me on a two-week survival training. He said that having those skills may come in handy someday."

"Why only you?" Lori asked curiously.

"Because, Kyle has a lot on his mind at the moment," Jessi replied.

"Well, that does make sense," Nicole stated taking a breath and looking at Stephen for his opinion before finishing. "Well, Josh I think we will let Andy stay." Josh suddenly exclaimed, "Yes!" Before Nicole could say, "With some rules of course. First, if you both are in the same room the door stays open. Second, no midnight G-Force sessions, and we reserve the right to add additional rules. If any of these rules are broken Andy will have to stay in Lori's room. Are we understood?"

"Yes, I don't care how many rules there are if she can stay," Josh blurted out much to the surprise of his family.

The family went about their business, Andy and Josh playing G-Force in the living room, Stephen and Nicole talking in the kitchen, Jessi leaving for the warehouse, Lori heading to the Rack to meet Hillary, and Kyle tagging along.

At the Rack, Lori and Hillary are talking about random things that have happened to them over the week when Kyle comes up to their table with a desperate expression. "Step into my office," Lori said gesturing to the empty seat.

"How is it possible to have feelings for more than one person, and what can you do about it?" Kyle asked.

"Well Kyle, you really can't control who you like...wait are you saying you have feelings for Amanda and Jessi?" Lori asked with a disenchanted tone.

Kyle shrugged sheepishly and Hillary spoke up. "Oh, poor sweet confused muffin, having to choose between the sweet smart girl and the sultry bad girl. You will just have to pick one. I don't envy you."

"Hillary!" Lori admonished her friend before continuing "Unfortunately, Kyle, there is no simple answer, but Hills is right. You eventually will have to pick one over the other." Lori said to Kyle, her voice heavy with sympathy.

Kyle was momentarily lost in thought. "So no matter what I will end up hurting Jessi or Amanda." Once again Kyle recognized the familiar sound of Amanda's heartbeat. He looked to the door saying, "Amanda." Both Hillary and Lori looked to the door but didn't see her anywhere.

"Umm are you halluci-" Hillary started when Amanda walked into the Rack. "How did you...?" Hillary asked. Kyle just shrugged in response and walked over to Amanda.

"Hey," Kyle said nervously.

"Hi, Kyle." Amanda said with a smile. "Take a walk with me?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Of course," Kyle replied and they left the Rack.

Several minutes later they found themselves standing in front of the bench where they had had their first kiss. Amanda finally said, "Kyle, I'm glad you were finally able to tell me everything. I had my suspicions, but I wanted to hear it from you. I just wanted to let you know that knowing your story doesn't change how I look at you."

Kyle smiled in response, but it didn't last long. "What's wrong Kyle?" Amanda asked, picking up on his change in mood.

"I don't know how I have feelings for both you and Jessi." Kyle answered truthfully.

"Oh, and you don't want to hurt either of us, but you have to choose, right?" She asked trying to keep her voice as even as possible. Kyle nodded, not making eye contact. Amanda kissed Kyle on the forehead then lifted his head so that their eyes met. "Well, whatever you decide, I hope you know I'll always be your friend. It's getting late. We should probably head back now."

As Kyle and Amanda began walking home, Amanda worried that she may have waited too long to tell Kyle how she felt. Kyle anguished over the choice he would have to make.

* * *

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews. The story will pick up in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was asked to indicate scene transitions so *** means a new scene. Let me know if it works if so I will clean up the other two chapters. As always reviews are very appreciated. Thanks to Olg g for pointing out a error I missed.**

* * *

Jessi arrived at the warehouse and immediately froze, when she heard the sounds of fighting coming from within. Her thoughts racing with possibilities she took a breath and quietly slipped inside. She was not prepared for what she found, in the middle of the warehouse where Declan and Foss fighting with all they had.

She stood motionless trying to analyze the situation, and she found that surprisingly Declan was holding his own against Foss. Pushing her racing thoughts aside Jessi moved towards the two with the intention of stopping whatever madness was going on. When she had closed half the distance between them she was stopped when Foss gave her a murderous glare that said Do Not Interfere. Seizing the opportunity Declan managed to land a glancing blow on Foss' shoulder, before Foss grabbed his wrist flipping him on his back using his own momentum against him.

"Better, but you're still leaving yourself open." Foss remarked as he helped Declan up. He turned towards Jessi who was still gawking and said "You shouldn't have interfered, had this been an actual fight and not training he would be dead now."

Jessi realized they had been sparing, not fighting. A cursory glance confirmed it, they were standing on a large mat and wore small gloves and pads to lessen the impact of hits. Feeling slightly embarrassed and annoyed Jessi retorted "Maybe if I knew you were taking in strays, I would have expected it! Why are you training him anyway? Kyle and I have you already."

"I won't always be around Jessi. Declan is training to be my assistant and eventually my replacement." Foss spoke with a sense of foreboding. "Where is Kyle we will need him for this." Foss asked.

"He is at home, resting. After what happened to him earlier, it taxed his system. He won't be able to control his abilities for awhile," Jessi lied to Foss while thinking _"I don't need Kyle, I can do this without his help."_

"You said there was some new drama, right?" Declan spoke up. Jessi glanced at Declan glad for the subject change and nodded.

"Whether you tell him now, or I do latter he **will** find out," Foss said in a no nonsense tone emphasizing the word will.

Knowing that Foss was not going to change his mind Jessi gave a signed sigh before saying "fine, I finally got into the files Cassidy had. There was another experiment." Foss' eyes narrowed and Jessi confirmed his thoughts "781229, but the files were heavily corrupted, I could only recover that the facility is somewhere in Flathead National Forest in Montana and that it was signed off by Grace Kingsley."

"When do we leave?" Declan asked bursting with excitement.

"We?" Jessi asked as she crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow morning and yes we. He is ready to be in the field, with supervision." Foss said while chuckling at Jessi's angry stare. "Use your anger for something productive, like finding the location of the facility." Jessi pulled out her laptop while Foss and Declan started prepping their gear.

***

Nicole went to check on Kyle and found him sitting in his tub his head hung. "Kyle is something bothering you?" Kyle nods. "Want to talk about it?" she asks hoping he will open up to her.

Taking a breath Kyle begins "how do I choose between Amanda and Jessi? Amanda told me she wants me back and Jessi...please, Nicole what do I do?"

Seeing the torment in his face Nicole said with teary eyes. "Oh, Kyle. I don't know, if it was Josh or Lori I would tell them to do what makes them happy, but with you it's not that simple." Pausing to take a composing breath she continues "Both Jessi and Amanda care for you and you obviously care deeply for both. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you." Knowing both as a mother and a therapist that her words aren't enough she gives Kyle a hug and said "it may seem impossible right now, but I know you'll make the right decision." Giving him one last reassuring smile before leaving his room.

Nicole walked into the living room, where Stephen and Josh were being destroyed by Andy in G-Force. "Chid #3 is having romantic troubles." She quietly said to Stephen.

"I thought the situation with Jessi was under control?" he replied back quietly, but not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"So did I, but apparently Amanda is back in the picture and he has to choose between the two." Nicole stated with a hushed but irritated tone.

"Whoa, Kyle as two girls fighting over him now? I'll have to go give him some pointers." Josh interjected.

Stephen and Nicole share a glance but before either can speak Andy says "Yeah cuz thats just what he needs. He'll end up a virgin till he's 40." Josh frowns while the others laugh.

Kyle sits in his tub, his mind racing trying to find a solution to his dilemma. Memories of Jessi and Amanda replay in his head, and for each memory that plays he feels a pounding in his temples. Kyle doesn't notice the cracks that begin to spider along his windows. Just as he was reaching his breaking point, Kyle hears familiar notes that fill him with calm. As he listens to Amanda play her piano he falls asleep.

***

The next morning Jessi is checking her laptop, when Declan arrives at the warehouse. Foss calls over "did you find anything yet?"

"I did, look at this satellite image," she replies.

Foss and Declan study the image for a moment, when Declan says "I don't see anything, just a photo of a national park." Foss buries his face in his palms. "What?" Declan questioned with annoyance.

Trying to stifle a laugh Jessi said "That's the point. See this blacked out area here. There is no reason for five square miles of national forest to be blocked from satellite view, unless someone is hiding something." Jessi thought about calling Kyle, but resolved that he didn't need to be involved and she would tell him when they got back.

Foss getting back to business says "it will take about nine hours to get there and we will need to recon the facility. So let's get moving." They load the gear into the van and leave for the facility.

The trip was uneventful aside from a few arguments whenever Jessi tried to play Avril Lavigne. They reached the forest by early afternoon and began unpacking their gear. Foss said to both "based on the coordinates of the facility we have about a two mile hike from here, and we need to set up camp. So let's get going, and remember our cover."

Yeah, got it family camping trip." Declan replied cutting off Foss. The three began their hike into the forest.

***

Kyle had woken this morning still feeling lost and confused, the advice of his friends and family didn't help him. With neither Declan and Foss answering their phones he didn't have the option of either a temporary distraction or training to help clear his head. He realized he wouldn't be able to solve this problem by wallowing. Kyle decided to spend his day hacking into various databases looking for information about Latnok members.

***

Once Jessi, Declan and Foss were one mile away from the facility they setup camp. "Once everything is setup Jessi and I will scout the facility." Foss informed Declan.

"What, why do I get stuck with guard duty?" Declan complained.

At Foss' incredulous look, Jessi couldn't help but laugh before saying "You wanted to bring him."

"Let's just get moving," Foss said ending the discussion.

For the next two and half hours they scouted the perimeter of the facility noting the location of cameras, guards and entrances. When they returned to camp they found Declan preparing some food and everything setup in the tents. When Declan said, "About time you got back, I've been bored as hell! How'd the recon go?"

"Good enough," Foss said while drawing a rough map of the compound. "There are cameras here, here, and here," he said pointing to different places on the map. "I only saw two guards," he added.

"Six if you include the four heartbeats inside," Jessi corrected with a grin.

"So, what's the go time?" Declan asked with excitement.

"Tomorrow, just before dawn. Get some rest," Foss said as he went inside his tent.

Jessi hated having to wait, it made her restless, and her mind wandered. She thought back on the night she saved Amanda in Nate's dorm. Part of her wished that she hadn't, then her competition would be gone. She immediately buried that thought, the pain it would cause Kyle...she didn't want to dwell on that. Jessi thought that, her annoying personality aside and if they both weren't after Kyle, she may actually like Amanda. _"What's wrong with me?"_ Jessi thought to herself as she slowed her breathing to force herself to sleep.

Jessi woke in the predawn hours and found Foss and Declan packing up the camp already and dressed in black fatigues. "Didn't want to try waking you....too risky," Declan remarked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Jessi questioned.

Foss rolled his eyes and said "Get ready, we leave as soon as you're ready."

Jessi got dressed and they were packed and headed out ten minutes later. Once they reached their established perimeter, Jessi manipulated the flow of electrons to short out the cameras, saying "Cameras are down, now the guards."

As if on cue, the two patrolling guards came around the corner and scanned the forest. Jessi started to move in for the attack when Foss placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Let Declan take this."

As she looks at him with disbelief she notices Declan pulling what looks like a over-sized flashlight out of his pack remarking "Are we hoping they will be too confused by the giant flashlight to shoot at us?"

"Just shut up and wait for my signal," Foss ordered.

Jessi is stunned when Declan turns on the device and within seconds the guards start to react. The one closest to the building falls over holding his head and the other becomes violently ill. Before Jessi can ask anything Foss yells "now," and they spring to the guards position and easily subdue them.

When the guards are secure Jessi asks "what the hell was that?"

"It's called an LEDI, or L.E.D. Incapacitator basically it uses pulses of light to disable targets," Declan says nonchalantly. "Foss will only let me use non-lethal weapons."

"You lack discipline. I don't want live rounds flying around. Besides, right now we're trying to be stealthy," Foss shot back.

They made their way to the entrance and were surprised to find that it had no security measures. "This doesn't feel right," Foss said as he rechecked the perimeter.

"We need to keep moving," Jessi said as she ducked inside followed by Declan. Ignoring his instincts Foss reluctantly followed, not noticing the metal encased camera training on him.

***

Watching the trio enter the facility on a monitor a male voice says "You were right they took the bait, but I don't see XY with them, what happens now?"

"Now? Now we wait to see how this unfolds." A cold female voice responds.

***

Kyle had finished going through most of the databases midway through the day and when asked by Lori and Nicole if he wanted to watch some movies with them he agreed. Kyle discovered that he was watching a six hour marathon of romantic films and he felt even more confused than when he started. _Watching movies isn't helping and it's taking too much time,_ he thought as he went into the kitchen.

"You're a braver man than I, Kyle, sitting through all those chick flicks," Josh said as he saw Kyle.

Nicole starting saying, 'Josh, you know-" but stopped as Andy punched him playfully in the arm saying, "Quiet, Josh. You should watch one, you might learn something to replace the knowledge you think you have from those magazines under your mattress." Josh opened his mouth but quickly shut it again, thinking better of what he was going to say as his family laughed at his expense.

"Anyways, Kyle, more movies today?" Lori asked with less enthusiasm in her voice.

"No, I don't think the movies are helping much," Kyle responded before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh well, what are you going to do then?" Nicole asked with curiosity.

"I think I'm going to try and gather information about Latnok, I should be able to go through at least 100,000 webpages today," Kyle said.

"Holy- he can do that?" Andy asked before remembering the conversation they had two days ago, adding, "Oh, wait, never mind." Kyle smiled and went to his computer.

***

The inside of the facility was not what they were expecting. Laid out in front of them was a long corridor with pillars every twenty feet with six rooms. The floor was grated steel and the walls were split- the bottom half polished metal and the bottom some form of polished glass. They took cover behind two pillars before being noticed. "This is weird," Declan said quietly.

Foss took a small mirror from his vest and used it to look down the hall. "The halls are clear. I can't see in the rooms, though," he said in a hushed tone.

"I hear four distinct heartbeats from the far left room, and something else from the one down the hall." They moved forward staying near to the ground. As they neared the occupied room, Jessi motioned for them to hide as three guards and woman in a lab coat exited the room.

Before anyone could react, Jessi charged the guards, ignoring the technician. The guards all drew their batons. _This will be easy_, Jessi thought as she ducked under the first guard's swing, trying to disarm him by twisting the baton out of his hand. She grabbed the baton, but when she makes contact she receives an electric shock that scrambles her senses and makes her knees buckle.

She barely has enough time to process what happened before narrowly diving out of the path of a baton. Rolling to her feet, she takes a more cautious posture, but she is now separated from Foss and Declan. Jessi thought to herself _"maybe I shouldn't have lied to keep Kyle from coming, I could use his help right now."_

The guards look at each other and, nodding in silent agreement, charge Jessi at the same time. Jessi reacts instinctually punching the guard on the right and knocking him into a wall, grabbing the throat of the guard in front of her and kicking at the third guard's legs. The third guard evades her kick and as he is about to bring his baton down on her neck, Jessi hears three puffs of compressed air and the guard falls over in pain.

Jessi slams the guard in her grasp on the ground, knocking him out. "I see he is not the only on with no discipline. That was reckless," Foss admonished Jessi while restraining the technician.

"I know," Jessi said through her teeth. "What stopped him?" she asked, noticing for the first time that Declan had a rifle-like weapon.

"This," Declan said, holding up his weapon. "It's an FN303 state-of-the-art non-lethal weapon. Don't ask me how Foss got it, though."

Foss finished securing the guards and said, "Let's finish up here before anyone else shows up."

They began searching the building. The four larger room held nothing but unused lab equipment. The next room they headed into was the server room. "We'll come back after we're finished," Foss said and the headed into the largest room.

They found a lab with top-of-the-line equipment, and noticed a fully functional pod in the back of the lab. "Even Zzyxx didn't have tech of this grade," Foss said in astonishment. Jessi immediately went to work trying to breach the system while Declan started collecting physical copies of research notes. After a few minutes, Jessi said, "I'm in... no... NO!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Foss questioned in alarm. Jessi sat frozen.

"Oh man, I think I know. Here, look at this," Declan said to Foss, handing him a file.

"This is data on the experiment," Foss said after glancing at the document.

"Yeah, but look here," Declan said with distress, indicating a section of text.

Foss read the section out loud. "Female specimen 781229, created by combining harvested DNA of subjects 781227 and 781228. Samples obtained by Madacorp." Foss stood there in silence as he processed the new information.

***

Watching their actions on a monitor, the cold female voice said in a pleased tone, "Their reactions are more than I could have hoped for. It's a pity XY isn't there. No matter, overload the facility's power system."

***

As Jessi came back to reality her shock was replace by a seething anger. "How DARE they!" She screamed startling Foss and Declan out of their own shock.

Seconds later a computerized voice came through the speakers stating, "Warning: power overload detected. Full system shutdown in 5:00...4:59...4:58..."

Jessi's anger quickly became desperate panic as she said, "We have to get her out NOW!!!"

Foss nodded, knowing that without power her daughter would suffocate in her pod, and ran with her to the pod in the back of the room, saying "Declan disconnect the hard drive now!"

Foss quickly began disconnecting tubes on the pod. Jessi, seeing what he was doing, began to assist. Together they were able to get the pod open just as the power overloaded, sending a surge of electricity into the pod. Foss laid a blanket from his pack on the floor and performed CPR on the infant and after a few tense seconds she cried her first sounds. Jessi quickly picked her up and held her and Kyle's seven month old daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Foss, Declan and Jessi three times as long to get back to the van because Jessi refused to move at more than a slow wake with the baby. Once they were on the road Foss said "We need to stop somewhere for some supplies."

"What do you mean, we have supplies," Declan asked.

Foss looked at him and said, "Not for us, for the baby. Unless of course you want to explain why she is naked, has no diaper... should I keep going?"

Jessi is not paying attention to either of them, her attention is wholly on her sleeping daughter. "Good point...the GPS says there is a store a few miles up," Declan remarked.

When they arrived at the store a few minutes later, Foss turned to Jessi and asked "Jessi, how much does she weigh?" When she didn't respond he gently nudged her. Jessi gave him a bewildered look, and Foss repeated "How much does she weigh, Jessi?"

"She is 8.3Kg," Jessi said with a smile.

"Good, that's a healthy weight," Foss replied with a small smile, as he left for the store.

"What's that in English?" Declan asked, not knowing the metric system.

"It's 18lbs 3oz," Jessi replied.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Declan asked out of curiosity.

"No, I haven't. I've never had to name something before." Jessi said, before asking "Do you have any ideas?"

As Declan thought, Foss returned with three bags and a car seat. "Honestly I think that should be something you and Kyle decide."

When Jessi heard Kyle's name she stiffened and thought _"Kyle. I need to think what to do. I don't want his pity."_

Noticing her distress Foss asked "What's wrong?"

Jessi simply answered "Kyle."

"Your worried about how he'll react?" Declan guessed.

Jessi nodded, but was surprised she never thought of Declan as particularly intuitive. "You can't say anything to him, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Declan started to say in a elevated voice "But Jessi he ha-"

"NO," Jessi interrupted her voice raised.

An unexpected screech ended the argument. "Shh, it's okay," Jessi said while gently rocking her daughter. Suddenly Jessi was aware of a familiar feeling and said, "That's impossible," and started scanning the parking lot.

"What is it," Foss demanded. When she didn't answer he added "Jessi!"

After another scan of the lot she finally said "It feels similar to when Kyle is nearby but I can't see him anywhere." After a few moments Jessi said "It's gone."

Declan had a strange look on his face and said "Jessi, I'm going to try something. Let me know if you get that feeling again." Jessi nods and Declan reaches over and tickles the baby awake for a moment and then lets her fall back asleep, asking Jessi "Did you feel anything just now?"

"Only for a few seconds, when she...," Jessi trailed off as recognition and surprise lit her face. "You mean I'm connected to her like I am with Kyle," she asked to no one in particular.

"It would seem that way. We need to get her dressed and in her seat, before we head back," Foss said impatiently. Within minutes the baby was dressed, Jessi had placed in her car seat and they were heading back to Seattle.

***

"That was impressive," an older male voice said.

"Indeed, I did not believe it possible for them to free the experiment in time, especially without the help of XY," a cold female voice replied.

"I urged you not to underestimate their capabilities," a second male spoke with much difficulty.

"It's time to move to the next phase," the woman said with a fiendish smile.

***

It's early evening and the Trager's are doing their own things. Lori is in her room, working on a song, Nicole and Stephen are working on projects while Kyle is in the kitchen watching Josh and Andy having a playful fight.

When they finished Kyle asked "Why do you fight so much if you are happy together?"

Josh had his 'about to make a snide comment' look and opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw the look Andy was giving him. She smiled saying "It's kinda our thing."

"Oh, okay," Kyle said clearly puzzled.

"You have no idea, what I'm talking about do you?" Andy asked with amusement.

"No, not really," Kyle admitted sheepishly.

Josh said "It's our pattern, like the corner-stone of the relationship. It might help you with your decision, if you can figure out if you have a thing with either Amanda or Jessi."

Kyle nodded and left the room. "What did I do now?" Josh asked when he saw that Andy was staring at him.

"Nothing, just admiring my work," she replied before kissing him.

Kyle thought about what Josh and Andy said for a few minutes and then pulled out his phone and dialed.

***

"Hey, Kyle what's up," Declan said into his phone. "Sure I can meet you later, how about my place at nine? Alright, later," Declan said before hanging up.

"Why didn't you just meet him at our house," Jessi asked.

" I dunno, just figured I'd give you some time before you had to talk to him," Declan said with a shrug.

Realizing what he meant Jessi said "Oh, thanks," and smiled, as they entered Seattle.

When they reached the Trager home, Declan and Foss unloaded the baby items and left for the warehouse. Jessi entered the house as quietly as she could. Listening to the family's heartbeats, Jessi could tell that Nicole, Stephen and Lori were in their rooms, while Josh and Andy were in the kitchen. Jessi couldn't hear Kyle's heartbeat, he wasn't home. _He must have really needed to talk to Declan,_ she thought as she started up the stairs.

Just as Jessi was about halfway up the stairs, a piercing cry filled the Trager home. Jessi had just enough time to jump over the railing thinking _Now you cry? _Realizing this is the first time her daughter has cried as she ducked into Kyle's room before everyone was at the stairs.

"What in the world was that?" Stephen asked.

"Don't look at me," Josh said holding up his hands.

"It definitely sounded like a baby though," Andy added.

As they continued their discussion, Jessi paced the floor in Kyle's room. _What am I going to say?_ she thought as she tried to keep her daughter calm, calm and quiet. Finally after ruling out running, she decided to face her family. Jessi took a deep breath and walked towards the living room, where everyone had moved to.

"We all agree that we heard a baby cry, but no one can explain how thats possible," Nicole said in a unsettled tone.

"Well, I can say for certain that I don't have a baby and I'm pretty sure Andy didn't sneak one in either, so no I can't explain it," Lori said using sarcasm to mask her worry.

As the family looked at each other in confusion, Jessi said "I can explain it," and walked in view of everyone.

"Jessi where did you...who's baby is that?" Stephen stammered.

"Long story," Jessi started and sighed trying to push back her fear and anxiety. She looked at everyone's confused and worried expressions and continued, "First, I lied about the wilderness training. I found evidence of another experiment Latnok was conducting and we went to investigate it."

"Wait, you broke into a Latnok lab and didn't tell us about it?" Nicole asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yes," Jessi simply replied.

"And I'm guessing the baby in your arms is the one that they had in the pod," Nicole said. Jessi nodded. "I think we should give the baby to Social Services, so she can have a normal life," Nicole said as Stephen nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that, Nicole," Jessi said in a firm tone.

"Jessi, its commendable that you would keep her, but it's not your responsibility." Stephen said in a fatherly tone.

"Your wrong, she is my responsibility," Jessi said taking a breath before saying "She was created by combining my DNA with..." Jessi stopped herself, she had decided to be a parent, but didn't want to force Kyle into that decision. After a pause Jessi added "She is my biological daughter."

Jessi looked at her family and didn't know what hurt more, the gaping looks or fear that she may no longer be welcome.

***

Declan looked at the clock and saw that it's only been half an hour since Jessi and the baby were dropped off. Wondering how things were going, he found Kyle waiting for him in front of his house.

"Hey Kyle, what's up," Declan asked.

"I have a question to ask you. Do Jessi and I have a thing?" Kyle asked catching Declan off-guard.

Without thinking about it Declan replied, "Most definitely".

"What about Amanda?" Kyle probed.

Declan thought for a moment about what to say and then answered, "Yeah you do, but not in the same way as Jessi. Why do you want to know?"

"Amanda said she wants me back. So now I have to choose between them," Kyle said with a pained expression.

"That explains a lot, well my only advice is that you shouldn't rush into a decision one way or the other. Maybe you should take a walk to clear your head and think," Declan suggested.

"I think I will, thanks Declan," Kyle said as he walked off.

**

"So you're telling us that you've found out that not only did Latnok put another child in a pod, but that the child was created with your DNA, without permission?" Stephen asked with angry disgust. Jessi nodded her eyes misty. "Nicole, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Stephen asked and they both went to talk.

Andy looked at the baby in Jessi's lap and said "She has your face, but not your eyes."

"She gorgeous, Jessi," Lori exclaimed.

Josh added "Even I have to admit, she is a pretty baby. Though I thought any pod-babies would be yours and Kyle's love child."

Jessi had an abashed expression and immediately started blushing as Andy hit Josh in the arm and Lori said "Don't be an idiot Josh, she's not Ky.." Lori stopped when she saw Jessi's expression and that she was bright red. "She's not right, Jessi? Oh my God, she totally is isn't she," Lori grilled.

Knowing that her ruse was discovered and not wanting to feel alone, Jessi said her voice thick with emotion "Fine, yes, she was created from a combination of Kyle and I's DNA." Composing herself Jessi added "She is our daughter, and you have to swear not to tell Kyle or your parents until I do." They looked at Jessi and her fierce expression and agreed, as Stephen and Nicole returned.

"Your father and I have talked..." Nicole started saying but was interrupted by Josh and Lori.

They looked at Jessi's now terrified expression and said "If you're asking our vote on baby Trager staying, we vote yes."

Stephen and Nicole smiled expecting that response, and Nicole turned to Jessi saying in a motherly tone, "About that, Jessi I don't think baby Trager is a very good name for the baby. Have you picked out any names yet?"

"I haven't really had the chance to give it much thought. She is getting hungry though," Jessi said as the baby started crying.

"How did you know," Nicole asked curious.

"I don't know really, I think we are connected similar to Kyle and I," Jessi responded.

Nicole whispers something in Stephen's ear and he says "Josh upstairs, let's go, now." As they go upstairs Nicole asks "Jessi, have you been trying to alter your body chemistry, so that you produce milk?"

"No, I haven't. I'm not sure how to make a change like that. I am just disappointed that I can't feed my daughter. Why?" Jessi responded as both Andy and Lori's eyes got wide.

"Because you are totally leaking through your clothes," Lori half screamed.

Andy added while shaking her head, "Now I see why Josh had to leave." Andy and Lori left to let Jessi have some privacy as Nicole instructed Jessi on how to breast-feed her daughter.

Kyle returned home around 10pm from his walk. He unexpectedly sensed Jessi as he walked in the house and was surprised at how much the thought of seeing her again made him happy. He found her and the Tragers in the living room. Kyle stood in shock at the sight of Jessi holding a sleeping baby girl in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. I've made some small changes to earlier chapters for continuity.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle took in the scene before him. His adopted family was huddled around Jessi and in her arms was a baby girl. "Jessi, what's going on," Kyle asked his gaze on the infant.

Everyone turned towards him, Lori and Josh gave each other a look but Kyle ignored it, looking now at Jessi. She met his gaze and thought _does he know, should I tell him? _

An awkward silence filled the room. After a few moments Kyle asked, "Who's baby is she?"

Jessi, feeling a sense of relief, made her decision saying, "She's....mine. Latnok created her with my DNA." Jessi went on to tell Kyle most of what happened while she was gone. Kyle did not react the way that she had expected. He balled his fists so tightly that they turned white, though his expression did not show the true depths of his rage. Having seen where his rage can lead and wanting him to bond with his daughter, even if he didn't know she was, Jessi asked, "Would you like to hold her, Kyle?"

When Jessi saw the anger drain from Kyle, she knew her plan had worked. As Kyle held his daughter with a huge smile, Jessi couldn't help but beam herself.

"Have you thought of a name?" Stephen asked.

"I have a few ideas," Jessi replied verbally, but mentally said to Kyle, "I would like you to help me decide on her name."

"Jessi, I really think that you should pick a name you like," Kyle responded.

"I know, but your opinion is very important to me," Jessi said.

"Of course, I'll help Jessi," Kyle replied.

As they deliberated, everyone else was watching their expressions changing and wondering what was going on. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Jessi announced, "Her name....," pausing to look at Kyle who smiled and nodded, before finishing, "Her name is Kesia Sariah."

"That's a beautiful name, Jessi," Nicole said.

"Kyle helped me decide on the name." Jessi blurted out, for once uncomfortable in the spotlight. Kyle sheepishly shrugged.

"We'll set up Josh's old crib in your room. Tomorrow we will go buy Kesia things of her own." Stephen said with a smile.

"Okay guys, lets give them some space, it's been a long day for both of them," Nicole said. Everyone said their goodnights to Kesia and went to their rooms. Andy moved her things into Lori's room to give Jessi and Kesia privacy.

The next few days were some of the happiest in the Trager home. Jessi had never felt such a sense of belonging before. The connection she shared with Kyle had grown deeper and she spent much of her time with him and their daughter. The family took to Kesia immediately. Stephen and Nicole embraced their new status as grandparents with fervor, relishing the novel situation of knowing more about something than Jessi or Kyle.

Jessi thought about how things had been over the last few days and was genuinely happy, but she knew it would end soon. She headed to Lori's room, where Andy and Lori were preparing for bed. Jessi quietly entered the room, startling them both. "Jessi, you have got to stop doing that!" Lori said with annoyance. Noticing that something was bothering her, Lori asked "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

Jessi started, "This week has been great, I never thought that we would be so welcome...." Lori and Andy looked at her with concern, hoping she would continue. Jessi sighed and continued, "But, after tomorrow it won't matter anymore."

"What do you mean, 'after tomorrow'?" Andy questioned.

Jessi gave them both a look that was full of spite and sadness before slipping out of the room as quietly as she entered. Stopping in the doorway Jessi said quietly, "Sorry for bothering you."

After she left Andy turned to Lori and asked with confusion, "What was that?"

Lori looked at Andy and said with a touch of sadness, "That was her Amanda face, which means Amanda is coming back tomorrow."

The next morning Kyle began what had become his morning routine; he showered, dressed and went to see Jessi and Kesia. Standing in front of Jessi's door, Kyle felt their connection, but it wasn't right. Over the last few days the connection had deepened, become stronger. What he felt now was light, wispy, and felt off- like hearing a voice through water.

Shaking off his thoughts he knocked on the door. Moments later he felt the connection as he remembered it as Jessi said, "Come in Kyle."

Kyle went in and saw that Jessi had just woken up. "Can you watch Kesia, while I get ready?" Jessi asked with a yawn.

"Of course," Kyle replied with a smile as she left for the bathroom.

Jessi returned a few minutes later, passing Nicole in the hallway and shut the door. Nicole walked into the kitchen where Stephen was starting breakfast and said, "I don't like them together with the door closed."

"I don't think anything will happen with Kesia around. Besides they seem to be perfectly happy with being platonic right now," Stephen replied while pouring juice.

"I guess your right, but it still feels inappropriate," Nicole said to herself.

In the living room Lori, Josh and Andy are waiting for breakfast. "So Andy, how much longer are your moms letting you stay?" Lori asked trying to pass the time.

"Another two weeks, but I was hoping your parents could ask them if I could get a reprieve," Andy said hopefully, while Josh had a wide grin.

As Lori was about to ask something the doorbell rang. When Lori opened the door, Declan said "Hey Trager," and walked into the house.

When Declan joined the others in the living room, Lori turned to him and asked, "Where have you been hiding, you missed a lot."

"I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Oh, did Jessi decide on a name yet?" Declan replied.

"Wait, you know?" Lori questioned.

"I was there when she was 'born', so of course I know," Declan remarked smugly before noticing the glare Lori was giving him.

Kyle and Jessi came down the stairs with Kesia and paused to look at the expression Lori was giving Declan. Declan asked, "Do I smell pancakes," and hurried to the kitchen.

When everyone was in the kitchen, Nicole noticed Declan and said, "Oh, Declan are you staying for breakfast?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Trager," Declan replied with a smile, as everyone sat down.

Breakfast went almost the same as it had since Kesia joined the family. Kyle was aware of Jessi's distance towards him, not so much physical although she wasn't sitting as close as she usually did. Kyle was more concerned about the withdrawal he felt in their connection. When he looked at her, Jessi appeared to be in a daze, and he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Is everything alright, Jessi" Andy asked with concern.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind," Jessi replied with a weak smile. She knew Kyle would see through it but it would be enough to assuage the others. "I was trying to figure out the best way to put Kesia into the system," Jessi said.

"Jessi, have you though this through? I thought things were going so well," Nicole asked in shock.

Jessi stared at Nicole in disbelief, and was about to confront her, when Kyle spoke first saying, "I think what Jessi is trying to say is that she wants to put Kesia in the Vital Statistics system, getting her a birth certificate and social security number."

Relief spread through the family as Jessi realized what they thought she meant, adding, " I would never abandon my daughter!"

"That's good," Declan said as everyone looked at him. "Because Foss took care of that for you. He told me to let you know to go to the Department of Health and let them know Kesia's information," Declan added to the confusion of everyone else.

"How did Foss accomplish that so quickly...and how did you two know already?" Stephen asked.

"All he would say is that he called in a favor," Declan answered, taking a bite of his food. "And we helped take Kesia out of her pod," Declan replied.

"Declan is being trained as Foss' replacement," Jessi said.

"You're what!?...I can't believe you, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lori yelled as she left the room.

"Lori, wait," Declan called as he chased after her.

As they were arguing in the other room, Kyle's cell rang. He took the call and left the room. With a look of distain, Jessi said, "Ugh, Amanda."

"Jessi, you really shouldn't eavesdrop, it's not polite," Nicole chided.

"I'm not eavesdropping, his heart rate increased when he answered the phone and only Amanda has that effect," Jessi replied with annoyance. As she picked up her daughter, she added, "I'm going to take Kesia to the Department of Health."

"Do you need a ride?" Nicole asked.

"No, I'll take my car," Jessi replied.

"Your car?" Nicole questioned.

"Yes, mine. I used the last of the checks Cassidy sent to get a car." Jessi stated as she left the room.

Lori returned and said, "I'm going to the Rack."

"I could use a Bana-guava, come on Josh.," Andy chimed in. "I need your employee discount. Kyle you want to come?" Kyle nodded and they headed out as Jessi was opening the front door.

When she opened the door, Amanda was standing there. Before Jessi could make a snide comment, Amanda walked over to her and said, "What a beautiful baby, you must be proud Jessi!"

"How did you know she is my daughter?" Jessi demanded glaring at Kyle.

"She has your face and...," Amanda stopped with a slight gasp when Kesia looked at her with more awareness then an infant her size should.

"Thanks," Jessi grumbled as she left.

"Were heading to the Rack, if you care to join," Josh said to Amanda.

"Um, I don't know...okay I'll come," Amanda replied looking at Kyle. They all left the house and started walking to the Rack.

***

Jessi had been waiting in line at the Department of Health for 20 minutes before she spoke to the receptionist ,who said, "According to the paperwork, you are here to register a home birth, correct?" Jessi nodded and the receptionist added, "Please have a seat, a worker will be with you shortly. We will you call by your child's name, how is it pronounced?"

"Kes-ee-uh Sah-RYE-ah," Jessi replied before taking a seat.

***

At the Rack everyone had their orders and sat at a table chatting. "So, Amanda how was your trip? You've been really quiet," Lori said finishing her smoothie.

"Oh, sorry. It was really fun. I think I may have won a scholarship," Amanda replied. "I won't know for sure until next month though."

"That's great, Amanda," Kyle said with an awkward smile. Amanda returned his smile with a small one of her own.

Noticing the tension between them, Lori asked, "Is everything alri-"

"Amanda, is that you?" a voice called, cutting Lori off. They turned and a saw a teenage boy and girl walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"We were in the area," the boy replied, then added "I'm Malachi and this is my sister Taryn."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Amanda said, and, pointing to everyone else, continued, " This is Lori and her brothers, Kyle and Josh, and Andy." They exchanged small talk and Amanda asked, "Do you mind if they join us?" When no one had any objections they sat down.

***

Jessi had grown impatient as she sat in the lobby. She had thought of leaving several times, but decided to stay.

"Kesia Emerson," a woman called into the lobby. Jessi got up and followed her to an interview room. "Hello Miss Emerson, my name is Lorelai and I'll be assisting you today," Lorelai stated.

Jessi nodded and with her usual bluntness said, "You have an accent."

Lorelai laughed at the statement and replied, "I'm surprised you can tell, I moved from London as a child. You will need to fill out these forms and we will give Kesia a physical and run a few tests, and draw some blood for lab work. Also, if she isn't up to date on her shots we can give her those as well."

"What lab work and tests are you going to run?" Jessi inquired.

"Just the routine tests that would have been given at the hospital," Lorelai replied. Jessi didn't detect any dishonesty, so she agreed. Lorelai took Kesia out of the room while Jessi completed the paperwork, and when she returned Lorelai looked through the paperwork and asked, "You indicated that Kesia's last name should be 'Trager' and named her father as 'Kyle Trager', is there a reason he is not present?"

Jessi grimaced briefly before saying, "He doesn't know that she is his daughter."

"I see. Well, are you sure you wish her last name to be Trager?" Lorelai questioned.

Jessi stopped herself from answering and simply nodded, thinking, _Why am I telling her so much about me?_

Lorelai stamped some papers and said, "Alright then, we are finished. You should receive her birth certificate and social security card in about four to eight weeks. Have a nice day." Jessi thanked her and left, feeling uneasy.

When Jessi had left, Lorelai exited the building with the test results and blood sample. When she got into her car, she made a call on her cell phone. "I have them," she said and hung up.

***

It was now early afternoon and the group was still talking at the Rack, though they had moved out to the patio for more room. They talked about their interests and found out that Malachi and Taryn were musical prodigies.

"They put everyone in the program to shame, including me. Malachi could be first chair with any instrument he picks up, but he prefers the cello. Whereas Taryn is an opera level singer, I've never heard anyone with her range before," Amanda said with a touch of envy.

"Really, do you have any pointer for an aspiring guitarist?" Lori asked with enthusiasm.

Josh chuckled adding, "Please help her, my ears can't take anymore abuse." Lori's eyes narrowed and she had a smirk, which never ended well.

Kyle noticed that Malachi and Taryn's eyes were unusual. One iris had a splotch of color that matched the others' eye color. "Your twins aren't you?" Kyle asked, though he already knew the answer.

Taryn smiled and said, "Yes we are, but most people don't figure that out, how did you?"

"Your eyes, the sectoral heterochromia," Kyle replied and then added, "Sorry if I offended you."

"Not at all, we just aren't used to people who are so observant," Malachi answered.

They all turned when the patio door opened to see Declan walking in saying, "Lori, can we talk for a second?"

Lori sighed and said, "This will take awhile, I'll see you at home guys."

They left to talk and Malachi turned to Josh and asked, "Issues I take it?"

Josh's face lit up like he'd just won the lottery, when Taryn started to giggle.

"Josh, don't," Andy said cutting him off.

"What, that was the perfect opening," he said defending himself.

"Zip it. Besides you are scheduled to get beat horribly shortly," Andy fired back.

"Is that right? Let's go then," Josh said as they left. Malachi looked confused until Taryn whispered something in his ear and then he had a look of understanding.

The four of them sat in an awkward silence for some time when Taryn finally said, "So Kyle, Iv'e heard a great deal about you from Amanda." Kyle stared in shock when she continued saying, "She told us that you excel in sciences. My brother and I have an interest in them as well."

Kyle sighed in relief and they spent the next hour discussing everything from theoretical physics to genetics and everything in between, none of which Amanda was able to follow.

After she couldn't stand anymore, Amanda said, "I should head home, before my mother starts wondering where I am."

"We should head back home as well," Malachi agreed.

"It was nice meeting you both," Kyle said genuinely.

"Oh, before we go, I wanted to ask you about the ring your wearing Kyle," Taryn asked.

"My father gave it to me before he died," Kyle replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Taryn said when they all got up from the table. As they headed for the door a man in the corner began typing 'contact has been made' on his laptop, as he watched them leave.

When Kyle returned home, Jessi was playing with Kesia in the living room. "Jessi, can I talk to you?" Kyle asked.

Jessi looked at him, trying to find his motive and said cooly, "Kyle, can we do this another time? I'm about to give Kesia a bath and put her to bed." She left the room, leaving Kyle standing confused. Kyle went to his room to find something to do, when he thought, _Latnok has been too quiet. There is something I'm missing_, and started up his computer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, things have been crazy in RL. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently in the next few weeks.**

* * *

Kyle woke with a start and stared at the IM on the screen in front of him.

'Latnok is coming...'

Puzzled, Kyle typed "who are you"?

Moments later 'A friend, they are coming, be ready." Before Kyle could type a reply the session ended. Kyle stared at the screen for a moment before beginning his morning routine while the rest of the house began to wake up.

Lorelai walks briskly down a marble hallway, her footsteps sending echoes cascading in all directions. She stops in front of massive double doors of Brazilian Rosewood with the Latnok symbol carved in the center of the two doors. She walks through into a darkened room, where four figures are seated around a large table.

"It's not like you to be late, dear sister," one said in a raspy, strained voice.

"Perhaps Michael, however I, at least, have accomplished the task set out for me", she retorted.

Before he could say his response, one of the others said, "Enough!"

Both shrank back saying, "Sorry Mother."

One of the others turned and asked, "Can we infer from the bickering that your daughter's mission was successful then, Mrs. Kingsley?"

"What of your report, Lorelai?" Grace asked with slight disdain.

Lorelai picked up a remote, turning on several monitors showing various medical information and photographs. She began her report. "As you can see, the experiment appears to be a healthy seven month old infant."

"That's hardly worth our time," a man said, emerging from the corner of the room.

"As I said, she _appears_ to be an average infant, until you look at her CT scans." Lorelai countered. As she spoke, several images appeared on the monitors. "In the upper left corner is a scan of an average infant of the same age as the subject, the upper right is a scan of an average 27 year. On the bottom left is a scan of 781228, and on the bottom right a scan of 781227. Finally a comparison of 781229's scan." A new image moves on the screen. "As you can see 781229's level of brain activity far exceeds that of an average adult and is beginning to mirror those of 227 and 228, and she is still only an infant."

"Ms. Kingsley, your preliminary report indicates that you were able to get subject 228 to not only allow these tests but to 'open up' to you. How were you able accomplish that?" the man asked.

"When 228 was repurposed by Madacorp, they altered her receptivity to 227's pheromones. I simply took advantage of that with an artificial pheromone that mimics his," Lorelai stated.

"That is quite impressive. With this new information we must reacquire subject 229," the man said with and excited tone.

"Plans are already under way Mr. Lawson," Grace said.

Kyle's concern was growing. He had tried to talk to Jessi several times this morning, and she became more distant every time. Now she wouldn't even look him in the eyes. "I need help," he thought as he knocked on Lori's door.

"Come in, Kyle," Lori shouted through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Well your pretty much the only one that knocks anymore, so..." Lori replied.

"What's going on with you and Jessi lately?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, thats why I need your help," Kyle pleaded. Lori and Andy looked at each other, then at Kyle. "You know something." It wasn't a question.

"Well...," Andy started, but was cutoff by Lori saying, "It's Amanda, that's all I'm saying."

"I don't understand, how is Amanda making Jessi act like this?" Kyle said mostly to himself.

"Is he serious?" Andy said turning to Lori who was smiling and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Kyle, Jessi thinks you've picked," Lori stated. When Kyle didn't respond she continued, "She thinks you picked Amanda."

"I did choose, but not Amanda," Kyle said solemnly.

"Wai...what," Lori stammered.

"I did choose...Jessi, but I can't tell her because she won't let me talk to her," Kyle said with a hint of desperation.

Jessi was returning from her morning run when she saw Josh by his car. "Jessi, what would it take to get a paint job?" he asked. After a puzzled look from Jessi Josh added, "For the car?"

"I guess I can see what I can do," Jessi replied. As she walked away she turned and said "Josh...never mind," and continued inside, while a confused Josh looked on.

"This is major," Andy exclaimed excitedly.

"Thats the understatement of the year. What are you going to do?" Lori asked.

"I have to talk to her today and set things right," Kyle said with conviction.

As he finished, the doorbell rang. "Who'd stop by this early?" Lori questioned as they made their way to the door. When they got downstairs they saw Taryn and Malachi talking to Nicole.

"Hey Lori, do you want to practice with your guitar?" Malachi asked.

"Oh sure, let me get my things," Lori answered and headed back to her room.

Everyone moved to the living room where Josh was playing G-Force and Stephen was on his laptop. Andy grabbed a controller and started playing. When Lori returned with her guitar, Kyle noticed Jessi enter the room. Before he could go to her, Lori knocked over a flower vase with her guitar. In a matter of seconds Malachi reached out and grabbed the vase and gently put it back on the end table without spilling a drop of water.

"That was odd," Josh said.

"Yes, it was," Jessi agreed as she moved to the hall to appraise the two.

Malachi is 1.8m (5'11") tall, a lean build and has a mocha complexion with thin dreadlocks down to his shoulder blades and grey eyes with a splash of amber that seemed to analyze everything around him. While Taryn is 1.6m (5'3") tall with a lithe build, she has a slightly lighter complexion than her brother and shoulder length wavy hair, her eyes were the mirror opposite of Malachi's. Jessi got the feeling that while their physical attributes give the appearance that they would be easy to overpower, their feline-like gait and the air about them told her that not only do they know how handle themselves they would most likely be able to overpower her and Kyle and a purely physical fight. At the same time, she felt as though they would not pose a threat to her or her family unless they were forced to.

While everyone else gaped at the display of agility, Kyle approached Jessi. "Jessi, we need to talk," Kyle said in a hushed tone.

"Kyle I can't do this," Jessi said struggling to maintain a neutral tone.

"This is very important Jessi," Kyle replied.

"Kyle, please no," Jessi pleaded.

"Jessi, I...," Kyle started as he moved closer to Jessi.

Kyle had moved two steps when he felt pressure on his chest and Jessi had her palm pointed at him. Lights throughout the house started flickering, while others grew in intensity.

"What's happening?" Taryn asked with alarm.

"Im not sure, but," Lori started, but was cutoff when Andy screamed as the lamp next to her blew out.

"NO, I don't want to talk," Jessi practically screamed. As she maintained the energy, locking Kyle in place, she felt a build up of energy in her hand and released it, causing Kyle to fall backwards with enough force to slide into the living room, and a slight trickle of blood from her nose.

"Kyle! Are you alright?" Nicole said with alarm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Jessi," He replied.

"I think we'll have to pospone our session," Lori said to Malachi.

"Your probably right," he agreed and headed for the door, where they all saw Jessi drive off in her car.

As Nicole was about to close the door, Amanda came up and asked, "Is everything okay? The lights in my house were flickering a minute ago."

Nicole gave her a look that said things were far from okay and motioned her into the house. When they reached the living room, Amanda noticed that most of the lights were blown out and Kyle was pacing back and forth getting more and more agitated every moment that passed.

"I called Declan. He and Foss will be here as soon as they can," Lori said with obvious concern.

"What happened?" Amanda asked confused and worried.

"Apparently Kyle and Jessi had a lover's quarrel and fried everything," Josh said before being smacked in the head by Lori and the arm by Andy. "Hey what gives?" Josh questioned. Seeing the glares he was getting from Lori, Andy and Nicole he looked at Amanda, realizing what he said and offered, "I'm sorry...I am the scum of the Earth."

"No, its alright, but Kyle what's going on?" Amanda said.

As they walked towards The Rack, Taryn and Malachi talked about the events that just occurred.

"I had suspected they might have been another pair but...," Malachi started.

"Now we know they are something completely different," Taryn said finishing Malachi's sentence.

"I did have the feeling everyone knew what was going on though," Malachi mused.

"They did. I wasn't sure until the lights started to go crazy, but after that I have no doubts," Taryn replied.

"How long have they been following us?" Malachi asked, his tone deadly serious.

"They were on us as soon as we left the Trager's," Taryn replied and followed with, "Should we lose them?"

"Why not? I could use a bit of exercise," Malachi replied with a smile as they took off running.

"What the hell?" Declan said looking out the window.

"What is it?" Foss questioned.

"See those two over there?" Declan said while motioning at two teens sprinting through the street, Declan continued when Foss nodded, "They were talking to Kyle yesterday at The Rack."

"What's so special abo...," Foss started when he saw three men running behind and the two teens increase their speed before effortlessly bounding over a ten foot wall. "We need to talk to Kyle, now," Foss said as he stepped on the accelerator.

Kyle took a breath and was about to explain when the doorbell rang. Stephen went to answer it and came back with Foss and Declan.

"Kyle, we need to talk about something else, but first tell us what happened with Jessi," Foss said.

Kyle looked around at everyone and finally said, "I was trying to talk to Jessi and she believes that she knows what I have to say, so she doesn't want to talk and with her emotional state she instinctively used her abilities to stop the discussion."

"What did you want to talk to her about that got her so worked up?" Nicole asked, but seeing the reactions that Amanda, Lori and Andy had instead said "Never mind, I think I know."

"Tell me everything you know about those two teens you met at The Rack," Foss demanded.

"Malachi and Taryn? Well they were in the music program with Amanda and they were at The Rack the same time we were. They are twins and have an interest in science and music. Why?" Kyle said.

"We just saw them running at speeds you and Jessi would find taxing and then bound over a ten foot wall like it wasn't there to get away from a group of men chasing them," Foss explained. "Has anything unusual happened since you met them?"

"This morning I had an IM saying that Latnok was coming. When I asked who it was, they said 'a friend' and to be ready," Kyle said feeling foolish for not mentioning it sooner.

Everyone sat there in silence absorbing the new information and the possible implications, when Stephen asked, "Do you think they have something to do with Latnok, then?"

"Im not sure, but we should all be careful for the time being until we figure out whats going on. Kyle and Jessi should resume training immediately just in case," Foss answered.

"Jessi, we need to find her," Nicole said with worry.

"What do you mean find her?" Declan said confused.

"Well after the 'discussion' they had Jessi took off. We dont know where she is, which is why we called," Lori said too concerned to be sarcastic.

"Thats just great. Kyle can you sense where she is?" Foss exclaimed.

"No, I can't. She is blocking me, we are completely cutoff," Kyle replied with apparent discomfort.

"Oh Kyle," Nicole said.

"I have to go find her," Kyle said heading for the door.

"Kyle, I think you should go with Tom. If you find her and she is still in the same state she may accidentally do more than throw you across the room. Let us look for her and you worry about yourself this time," Stephen said in a fatherly tone that left no room for discussion. Kyle nodded and Stephen said, "Ok, Lori check around The Rack, I'll check around campus, Nicole see if she went to the Diner."

"What about me and Andy?" Josh asked.

"You two stay here in case she comes home," Nicole replied.

After getting their things everyone left to do their tasks. When they were alone, Amanda asked, "Didn't Jessi have an apartment?"

"Yeah she did. We should remind my parents," Josh said.

"No, take me there," Amanda said.

"What, why?" Andy stammered.

"I think that's where she went and I need to have a few words with her," Amanda said in a slightly angry tone. Before Josh or Andy could argue, she grabbed her things and headed for Josh's car.

Grace was discussing her plans for 781229 when a video message appeared on the central monitor.

"Mr. Haliwell, I believe I left explicit instructions that I was not to be disturbed," Grace stated, her tone had an undercurrent of warning.

"You did ma'am, but you also ordered that you be notified immediately about any significant developments with subjects X0-1 and X0-2," Mr. Haliwell said meekly.

"Well?" Grace said coldly.

Mr. Haliwell flinched before saying, "Theta team reported that they've lost contact with the subjects but prior to that X0-1 and X0-2 were leaving the residence of the 78122's immediately after a power surge of unknown origins."

"I apologize Mr. Haliwell, you were correct to bring this to my attention immediately. I trust the subjects will be reacquired shortly. Also, assign additional teams to both the 78122's and the X0's," Grace said in an uncharacteristic tone. Grace then added in a venomous tone, "Also, Mr. Haliwell, do inform your teams I do not tolerate failure well."

"Yes ma'am it will be done immediately," Mr. Haliwell stated and the monitor goes dark.

* * *

**A/N: Please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Amanda, I think this is a bad idea," Josh says as they wait in the elevator.

"I told you that you could have stayed in the car," Amanda replies flatly.

"You know, actually, I think you should stay," Andy says.

"What, why?" Josh questions.

"Well one, you'll probably make an asinine comment; two, this is going to be whole lot of 'girl talk' and three, if she is still here someone will need to rally the troops." Andy retorts.

"No, I'm not going to let you go in by yourself with Jessi going Carrie on people," Josh says emphatically.

"Aww I love you too, but your not coming," Andy says after kissing Josh on the cheek.

"Fine, but if you're not finished or I don't hear from you in 30 minutes I'm kicking the door in," Josh relented.

Amanda and Andy go to the apartment while Josh heads down to the lobby. When they reach the door they go to knock but it opens from the inside.

"Is Kyle okay?" Jessi asks looking at Amanda.

"He's not hurt- at least not physically," Amanda replies curtly.

"What does that mean, not physically?" Jessi asks, concerned.

"Not out here," Andy says as she pushes everyone into the apartment.

Later that afternoon Stephen and Nicole return home, having found no evidence of Jessi. Their concern grows when they only find Lori home.

"Where are Josh, Andy and Amanda?" Stephen asks.

"They weren't here when I got back," Lori replied. Before anyone could say anything, Lori's phone went off. "Where are you? What, are you stupid? Okay, bye," Lori said into her phone.

"What was that all about?" Nicole questioned

"Apparently Josh, Andy and Amanda went to Jessi's old apartment to find her. They are on their way back with her now," Lori responded.

"They did what?" Stephen exclaimed, his voice raised.

"Stephen," Nicole said in a soothing tone. Stephen and Nicole shared a look that made Lori not envy her brother.

"Kyle, you need to focus," Foss admonished.

"Sorry," Kyle says as he picks himself off the floor.

For the last hour and a half, Kyle has been attempting complex physical drills while trying to manipulate various object in the warehouse. Kyle begins the exercise again, but he misjudges a simple jump and only his heightened reflexes prevent him from serious harm.

"Enough. It is obvious that you're too distracted to actively train. Sit and watch while I spar with Declan before you hurt yourself," Foss says with annoyance.

Kyle does as he is told and is inwardly glad that Foss told him to stop. He had not been able to focus on anything. All he could think about was Jessi and Kesia- where they were, if they were safe- he couldn't remember ever being like this before. Yes, he constantly worried about Amanda, but he was always able to function- unlike now where he was practically paralyzed with worry and uncertainty. After a few moments he understood why he was unable to think of anything other than Jessi, but his introspection was cut short when Foss yelled, "Kyle, pay attention!"

Kyle nods sheepishly, and when they begin he notices that in the time Declan has been with Foss he has gained considerable combat skills. Kyle takes note of some techniques being used during the short sparring session.

"Kyle, come here and let's see if you learned anything," Foss says gesturing to the sparring area.

As Kyle enters the sparring area, Declan's phone rings. "Hello. Good, yeah hold on. Kyle, they found Jessi. She is in a better state of mind and is asking for you. What do you want to do?" Declan asks, holding the phone away from his face.

"Go, we are done here. You need to sort this out before you'll be useful to anyone. I expect the three of you here by 5:30 tomorrow morning," Foss says sternly.

"We are on our way," Declan says into his phone before hanging up.

Back in the Trager's living room, the family is waiting. Jessi is sitting on the couch next to Amanda, who is offering her support.

The others are standing in the kitchen when Lori asks, "Okay am I the only one that sees something wrong here?"

"What do you mean?" Nicole questioned.

Pointing towards Jessi and Amanda, Lori rants, "Them! A few hours ago, they were mortal enemies and now, they...its just that the balance of nature has been disrupted. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they aren't at each others throats, but what the hell did you two do to her?"

"Like I said, we talked to her- well, I talked, Amanda kinda yelled...but the point is we got through to her. Aside from that I cant say anymore," Andy replied, glancing at Stephen and Nicole.

"Well whatever the case, I hope they get here soon. Jessi seems to be barely holding it together," Nicole said with concern.

They all take a good look at Jessi and notice that she is a shell of her usual self. Her skin is pallid and her eyes are puffy and red.

"Has she been crying?" Lori asked incredulously.

Before anyone can say anything, Jessi jumps up, startling everyone. "Kyle," Jessi says, her tone tinged with hope and dread.

Moments later, Declan walks in, followed closely by Kyle. As soon as he enters the room Kyle and Jessi's eyes meet and they stand in awkward silence for a time. Nicole interrupts by sayin, "Kyle, Jessi, maybe you should talk in Kyle's room. Josh, your father and I need to have a word with you in your room."

"Andy and I will look in on Kesia," Lori said while she dragged Andy off.

"I should get home," Amanda said, then turned to Jessi and added, "Remember what I said," in a contemptuous tone that confused everyone but Andy.

Everyone left to go to their destinations. As Amanda passed Declan she said, "I need to ask you something, walk with me."

In an office a man in his early 40's is sitting behind a desk, when another man enters with several files and says, "Sir, we have not found any new information about the plans of Mrs. Kingsley. However, we did find information about the two teens that were speaking to Kyle."

"Good, for now keep your distance from Kyle, Jessi and the Tragers. The last thing we need is to arouse their suspicion. Only reveal yourselves if Latnok makes a move," the man orders.

Kyle and Jessi stood in his room, neither sure about what to say or how to say it to the other. After a few minutes of silence, Jessi finally says on the verge of tears, "Kyle, I'm so sorry for how I have been acting. I just couldn't take being so close to being with you and then losing you."

"Jessi you'll never lose me," Kyle says warmly pulling her into a gentle hug.

"But you chose and I thought...," Jessi trailed off.

Kyle pulled back just enough to look into Jessi's eyes and said, "I know what you thought, that I chose Amanda, but i've been trying to tell you since I made my choice that I chose you."

"But why me?" Jessi whispered in shock and disbelief.

Kyle smiled slowly and said, "It's simple Jessi, I love you."

Jessi stood there too stunned to speak. She had known that she was in love with Kyle for some time, but never did she imagine he would reciprocate those feelings. She felt an unimaginable rush from hearing him say those words.

In the living room everyone has gathered and is awaiting Kyle and Jessi.

"So it's agreed then, Josh?" Stephen asks, to which Josh nods.

"What's agreed?" Andy asks with curiosity and concern.

"They will talk to your moms about you staying longer for what you did to help Jessi, but once you leave I am grounded for the rest of the summer for not calling before going to the apartment."

"And you agreed, wow," Lori says stunned.

"They've been in there awhile now," Stephen says looking at Nicole.

"Maybe I should go check on them," Nicole says concerned.

"Mom, its only been like half an hour. They have a lot to get off their chests," Lori says stalling.

A minute later, the lights near Kyle's room begin to glow brightly, before some blow out. "Oh, no," Nicole says sharing a look with Stephen and moving towards Kyle's room. Before they move across the living room the lights have returned to normal.

Both Kyle and Jessi are out of breath as they separate from their kiss. Jessi fights with herself wether to tell Kyle the truth, but remembers Amanda's words. Kyle senses something wrong with Jessi, but before he can ask she says, "Kyle, I have to tell you something." Before she begins, she completely lowers her mental barriers, allowing her feelings and thoughts to flow unfiltered to Kyle.

"Jessi what are you...," Kyle starts to ask stunned by the vulnerability she is showing.

"It's the only way for you to understand," she replies.

Jessi starts pacing the room and Kyle feels her emotions as though they were his own; fear, panic, terror, hope.

"Jessi what is going on?" Kyle asks full of concern.

"I..it's..." Jessi stutters overwhelmed. She sighs and closes her eyes as a wave of calm envelopes her and says, "Kyle I lied to you, about Kesia."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks.

Jessi takes a deep breath and says, "Kesia. She's your..."

"Daughter, I know," Kyle says cutting in.

"You know? How?" Jessi questions more unsure than ever.

Kyle squeezes Jessi's hand in reassurance and says, "Two days after Amanda came back, Adam helped me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending but I decided to break up the chapter as I writing, it was becoming too long. I'll try to finish and post the other half in a few days. As always please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Adam, but how?" Jessi asked with confusion.

Kyle smiled and, extending his hand, said, "It's easier to just show you."

As she was about to take his hand, Nicole and Stephen entered the room and Nicole sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad you two aren't fighting again."

"Why would you think we were fighting?" Kyle asked with a confused look.

"Well, the lights in the hall were flickering and some blew out," Stephen said.

Jessi bit her lip and looks at Kyle, who says, "We will be out soon, but we still need to talk more."

"Alright Kyle, when your ready," Nicole said as she closed the door.

Kyle extends his hand again and Jessi takes it, finding herself in Kyle's memory. Kyle shows her the events of the day and then shows the conversation with Adam.

Kyle was sitting in his tub wallowing, when he looked up, gaped and said, "Adam? What's going on, what are you doing here?"

"You tell me," Adam replied

"Well, the last time you were my subconscious telling me what I needed to know to help Jessi, but she doesn't need my help now," Kyle said.

"Maybe you're the one who needs help," Adam replied with a cryptic smile, and then added, "There is something that has been troubling you lately. Just slow down and think."

"I've already made my choice, so that not it," Kyle mused.

"What other development has been on your mind?" Adam probed.

"Kesia," Kyle said quietly.

"But what is it about her that is troubling you?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Kyle responded.

"I think you do, Kyle. Don't try to force it," Adam suggested.

Kyle relaxed and emptied his mind as he had done when Adam taught him to use his abilities and realized that he could sense Adam, before saying, "I can sense you, but if your part of my subconscious how can I sense you?"

Adam smiled and replied, "I never said that I was part of your subconscious. You made that assumption yourself." Kyle was about to question what he meant when Adam put a hand on his shoulder and said, "For now, you can think of me as an echo of the Adam you knew, but for the moment you have more pressing concerns."

Kyle knew that if this 'echo' was anything like the real Adam he wouldn't be able to get anymore information at this time and set about to the task at hand. Going through his memories of Kesia, Kyle focused on one of him holding her close to his face.

"She looks like her mother in all respects but one," Adam said putting words to Kyle's thoughts.

"Her eyes," Kyle said shocked. "She has my eyes. How did I not realize this before?" he mused.

"I believe that you did make the connection the first time you saw her," Adam replied.

"Then why was I unaware of it until now and why would Jessi keep this from me?" Kyle questioned.

Adam gave Kyle a look that said 'you already have the answer, you just need to find it' when Kyle said, "Because I wasn't ready to know yet."

"Kyle, the human mind is capable of amazing things, such as repressing thoughts, memories or information until your ready to consciously handle them, you've done well, I'm proud of you," Adam counseled, before disappearing.

The memory stops and they are back in Kyle's room, Kyle looks at Jessi and sees her cheeks are moist with tears.

"I shouldn't have kept this from you, Kyle I'm sorry," Jessi said with regret.

"It's alright Jessi, I think I understand why you did. I'm not mad at you Jessi, I just wish that you could have trusted me more," Kyle said placing a hand on her face.

Jessi's cheeks turned pink and she asked, "What should we tell them about Kesia? Lori, Andy and Amanda already know."

After thinking for a moment Kyle pulls Jessi into another embrace and says, "I don't know. Jessi, I'm glad that you finally opened up to me, but what changed your mind?"

Jessi shifts uncomfortably before sighing and saying "Amanda."

Malachi walks into The Rack on his phone saying, "Ok, well I hope everything works out." He orders a smoothie and notices Amanda sitting by herself in the corner. After picking up his smoothie, he walks over and says, "Hey, Amanda."

Looking up, she gives him a weak smile and says with a dejected undertone, "Oh, hi Malachi."

"Something wrong? You sound...disheartened," he asks, picking up on her tone.

With a sigh she replies, "I guess you could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malachi asked as he sat down.

"I appreciate the offer, but..." Amanda said in a curt tone.

"Not a problem, but if you change your mind, the offer still stands," Malachi said as he got up and started to walked away.

Feeling bad for being so rude to someone offering help, Amanda stopped Malachi and motioned for him to sit. Amanda realized that they didn't know that much about each other and decided to change that. They spent the next half hour talking about any and everything getting to know each other. By the time Malachi's phone rang Amanda felt better in spite of herself.

Looking at the caller ID Malachi said, "It's Taryn, I should take this. I enjoyed our talk and I hope you can work through whatever was bothering you."

"Thank you, I had fun too," Amanda replied as Malachi left the table.

"Amanda? I don't understand," Kyle replied utterly confused.

"You'll understand better if I show you," Jessi says as they are shifted into the greyscape of her subconscious.

Sensing her discomfort and fear Kyle asks, "Jessi, what's wrong? What are you afraid of?"

"You might think differently after you see this, and change your..." Jessi trailed off unable to finish.

"Jessi," Kyle said his voice flowing with care.

Kyle decided that he would do everything in his power to help Jessi see how he truly felt and connect with her and dropped his own mental barriers. Before he could say anything to her the greyscape slowly transformed into the inside of Jessi's apartment. Amanda and Andy were standing in front of Jessi and Kesia was sleeping in her Pack 'N' Play on the other side of the living room.

"What do you mean, Kyle is physically fine?" Jessi demanded, her eyes darting between Andy and Amanda.

"Since when do you care how Kyle is doing?" Amanda asked venomously.

"Amanda, maybe we could take it down a notch?" Andy suggested as objects started floating and the lights began to flicker.

Kyle was shocked, not only by Amanda's behavior, but more so the fact that instead of being an observer of the memory like usual he was experiencing it from Jessi's perspective, he saw the world as Jessi did. He understood now why the differences between he and Jessi were so glaring. Jessi's perception of the world made Kyle imagine that a predator would perceive things in a similar way. Kyle was unsure if this was just a by-product of the different ways that they entered the world or if it was something done to Jessi by Zzyyxx or Madacorp. Kyle felt Jessi's emotions as she did, he felt the unbridled rage at Amanda's words, the anxiety of losing control and the terror of losing himself in it. Slowly, Kyle returned to himself and for a moment perceived both Jessi's and his views before being back in his own self, as Jessi gasped quietly. The memory paused for a moment, but then continued.

"No, I need to know if she is truly clueless or if she is being a hateful...bitch," Amanda spat taking an aggressive step towards Jessi.

Jessi looked at Amanda stunned by the ferocity coming from the formerly demure girl.

"You once told me to forget everything I thought I knew about Kyle. Well it's about time you did the same," Amanda reproved.

"You don't have any..." Jessi started, finding her voice.

"NO, if you love Kyle half as much as you claim, you will be quiet and listen," Amanda cut in.

Andy, seeing an opportunity to steer the discussion back on topic, says looking at Jessi, "Kyle came by this morning to talk to Lori and I about you."

"Why would he need to talk about me..." Jessi trailed off.

"You pod-children really are completely clueless," Josh said from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Andy questioned.

"It's been 45 minutes. You didn't call, but it looks like things are under control," he replied as he left the apartment.

"You really can't figure it out?" Andy asked. When Jessi shakes her head, Andy says, "Unbelievable. Kyle needed to talk to us to help him figure out how to get you to let him tell you he chose you."

"I don't believe you," Jessi yells.

"Jessi, I always feared Kyle had feelings for you...it was the way he looked at you, he just hadn't realized before but..." Amanda said unable to continue, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly all the objects drop to the floor and Jessi crumple to the floor in an emotional heap as the realization of Amanda's statement hits her.

Andy grabs Jessi's hand and pulls her up saying, "Look Jessi, you made a mistake. The question now is, are you going to fix it?"

"Its...I...I can't..." Jessi stutters.

"It's not about you, it's about Kyle...you need to decide right now if you are going to be the person he deserves or not. Look it's no secret that you're not my favorite person, but I'm going to try to put that behind me. I hope you'll do the same," Amanda says in a friendly but resigned tone.

"Why would I do that?" Jessi questioned in her usual tone.

"For the same reason I am...Kyle," Amanda says looking at Jessi who nods, and Andy texts Josh to let everyone know that they are on their way home. As they are heading down in the elevator, Amanda turns to Jessi and says, "One more thing- you need to tell Kyle the truth about Kesia or I will."

* * *

**A/N: I know that some of the interactions are out of character, I just couldn't think of a way to progress the story otherwise. I'm not really happy with the two talks but I've taken long enough to write this. Anyways thoughts on things so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

Taryn sits in a sparsely furnished apartment talking on her cell. "Did you find anything," Taryn asks.

"No the building was completely empty, if there was anything there they cleaned it out," Malachi replies, and then muses "I tried to contact Lori, she was being evasive, I think she is suspicious of us."

"Well I can't say that I blame...wait, I think I heard...," Taryn began, but was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass.

When the memory finished, Jessi and Kyle found themselves back in Kyle's room. Kyle turns to Jessi, who looks uncharacteristically timid, and asks, "Why did you think I would see you differently?"

Looking down Jessi replies, "Because I'm damaged, I nearly ruined everything, I'm not wort..."

Kyle moves to Jessi, cupping her face in his hand, before saying, "Jessi, don't ever say that, you are not damaged."

With tears forming in her eyes, Jessi throws her arms around him and says, "Thank you" in his ear. After some time she continues, saying, "Time to face the music." When Kyle gives her a confused look, Jessi smirks and says, "It's an expression, you really should read up on them Kyle."

As they walked down the hall Kyle reached over and took Jessi's hand. "What about Nicole?" Jessi asked in confusion. Kyle smiled and continued walking. The family was waiting in the living room as Kyle and Jessi entered.

"Just in time, she just woke up," Lori said bouncing Kesia in her arms.

"Did you work everything out?" Nicole asked.

"I'd say they did," Andy said with a smile noticing them holding hands.

Nicole noticed it as well and said while frowning, "Kyle we talked about this, its not appropriate for teenagers to be in a relationship while living in the same house."

Josh was about to say something when Kyle said, "We did, and I agree that it isn't appropriate for two members of a household to be in a relationship."

"Oh, but then I don't understand," Nicole said confused. Jessi looked crushed and tried to pull away from Kyle, but he smiled and squeezed her hand and showed her his plan while saying, "That's why I'm moving out tonight."

Everyone stood gaping at Kyle, Jessi with love and admiration that he would give up the only home he has ever known, and the Tragers for his unprecedented rebelliousness. Stephen was the first to come to his senses saying, "Kyle, think about what your saying."

"I have and this the best solution for everyone," Kyle replied.

"But Kyle, this is a huge decision. Have you really thought this through? Where will you stay?" Nicole said in shock.

"Jessi's apartment. It's paid through the end of the summer. I'll have to drop out of school and get a job, then..." Kyle began but was interrupted by Jessi's mental message.

"NO, Kyle, thats too much," Jessi sent and continued with, "I cant let you drop out, I know how much school means to you."

"Absolutely not, Kyle that is unacceptable," Nicole chided.

When he didn't respond, Stephen loudly cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something the two of you want to share with us?"

Kyle looks at Jessi and shakes his head no at her, Jessi places both hands on his face and says, "Yes Kyle, I can't let you give up so much for me." Turning to face Stephen and Nicole she says, "That's why I've decided to move out while Kyle stays, when school starts I'll fill out the paperwork and take the tests needed to graduate early."

"That's not any better Jessi," Nicole says flatly.

"You haven't left us any other choice," Kyle and Jessi say at the same time.

"Mom I get why you don't want them living together if they are dating, but I don't want to lose them," Lori says with emotion.

Looking at his family Stephen says, "How's this: Kyle and Jessi stay here tonight...in separate rooms, while your mother and I discuss options. We'll have a family meeting in the morning. Does that work?"

When everyone nodded their agreement, Stephen said, "Josh don't you have to be at work at 6pm? That's in 20 minutes."

"Seriously?" Josh replies as he sprints out the door.

As everyone scattered, Nicole paused to watch Jessi and Kyle. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Jessi so content, yet vulnerable at the same time. Then there was Kyle, he seemed to have regained some of the childlike innocence that had been lost over the last few weeks. She couldn't help but notice that Kyle was acutely aware of Jessi at all times and how they subtly shifted when the other moved, like two magnets caught in each others pull. She wondered if it would be possible to keep them apart now or if it would be right to even try.

Nicole was brought out of her thoughts by Kyle touching her shoulder asking, "Jessi and I were planning on taking Kesia for a walk, if that's alright?"

Stephen looks at Nicole and gives a slight nod indicating his consent and Nicole responds, "That's fine Kyle, just don't stay out too long."

At The Rack, Josh is cleaning the counter when he overhears the conversation of two girls walking past the counter.

"Oh my, Natalee did you hear, there was an attempted burglary or something at an apartment near here," the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, I heard that those two new kids lived there..." Natalee started but Josh couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Jessi and Kyle pushed Kesia's stroller around the path at Green Lake when Kyle motioned to a spot near the bank. "Jessi, I wanted to ask you something," Kyle said as he sat down.

"Okay, what is it?" Jessi replied as she removed Kesia's carrier from the stroller.

"When you showed me your memory earlier...did anything unusual happen?" Kyle asked not sure of how to phrase the question.

"Just...well it was like our connection but exponentially more powerful, is that what you meant?" Jessi replied.

"Not really. At one point I was experiencing the memory as if I was you," Kyle said and then explained what he experienced. By the time he had finished Jessi's face was bright scarlet.

"Kyle...I..." Jessi said but Kyle cut in saying, "It's okay Jessi, I understand now the struggle you have to deal with, and if you'll let me, I will help you however I can."

Jessi looked at him at a loss for words, then she playfully pounced on him before kissing him. They quickly separated upon hearing Hillary say, "I'm all for a healthy dose of PDA, but this is a bit much." When she saw that it was Kyle with Jessi she added, "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, muffin."

"Hi, Hillary." Kyle said somewhat embarrassed.

"Kyle, we should get back," Jessi said avoiding eye contact with Hillary and putting Kesia back in the stroller. Hillary started walking away. She paused when she saw Kesia, but continued leaving.

Kyle and Jessi took their time walking back and didn't get home until 10 that evening. When they got back, Jessi kissed Kyle on the cheek and went to put their daughter to bed for the night. As Kyle went to his room he was stopped by Andy and Lori.

"Okay spill, you have your guilty face," Lori teased.

"Jessi and I just went for a walk around the Lake with Kesia," Kyle said in a meek embarrassed tone.

"So what happened at the lake?" Andy prodded.

"Was this a date?" Lori asked. When Kyle bit his lip, Lori said, "Aha, I knew it! I want details."

"Details about what?" Josh said coming in the door.

"Apparently Kyle and Jessi had a date at the lake earlier," Andy responded while giving Josh a hug.

"What's wrong with that?" Jessi said in an annoyed tone, joining the conversation.

"Nothing we are just curious what happened," Lori said.

"We talked," Kyle said, trying to end the conversation.

Sensing his discomfort, Jessi sent "Are you embarrassed about what happened?"

"A little," Kyle sent back.

"Because it was with me?" Jessi asked mentally.

"No, of course not, it's just new to me," Kyle responded.

"What happened after that?" Lori asked knowing there was more.

They were all surprised when Jessi said, "I tackled him and we kissed, but were interrupted by Hillary. Also;" after pausing to look at each of them she continued in a low voice, "The next time you feel like prying out of curiosity, ask me. Don't _**ever**_ make Kyle this uncomfortable for your own amusement again." After seeing the reactions when the others realized how uncomfortable Kyle was Jessi squeezed Kyle's hand and walked away.

As Jessi walked past the kitchen Nicole called her and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lori and Josh were teasing Kyle, but it's taken care of," Jessi responded with a smug expression.

"Jessi, that's what siblings do, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you," Nicole said. At Jessi's blank stare Nicole sighed and said "I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Kyle, what it means to you, to help me understand."

"Kyle means everything to me, but more than that he makes me feel good enough," Jessi responded emotionally.

"Good enough? What do you mean Jessi?" Nicole asked concerned.

"All my life I've been treated like I'm not good enough or that I'm somehow broken, that I had to prove my worth. But with Kyle, I feel that I am good enough as I am," Jessi responded on the verge of tears.

"Oh Jessi, you always have been," Nicole said as she pulled Jessi into and embrace.

Kyle having felt Jessi's distress was listening and had heard the last part of the exchange.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Josh asked.

"If you mean eavesdropping on someone else's conversation, then yes. I've seen Jessi do it enough times to know," Lori replied.

Kyle looked at them and Josh said, "Making out with his girlfriend in public and now listening in on other people's conversations, how the mighty have fallen."

"Josh! Is everything okay Kyle?" Andy asks as she smacks Josh in the arm.

"Yes, I think it will be," Kyle replies.

"Uh oh, I think its time to go. He has his...well I guess it's his Jessi face now," Lori said as they all leave the room.

That night Kyle and Jessi had the most vivid dreams they've ever experienced through their shared bond, their subconscious minds formed a new and unusual world for them to explore. They both woke up at the same time neither understanding the world of their getting ready they made it to the warehouse just in time, inside they saw Declan and Foss waiting for them.

"Good, at least you can still be punctual," Foss said in a terse tone.

"Good morning to you too," Jessi said with heavy sarcasm.

Seeing the body language between Jessi and Kyle, Foss said, "This isn't a social call, you are here to train. Jessi, since you are so lively this morning do 20 laps around the warehouse while levitating this glass of water...without spilling a drop."

Jessi was about to protest when Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder and sent, "There is no point arguing, it will only make it worse, trust me."

When they entered the warehouse, Kyle gaped at how the layout had changed in such a short amount of time. There were more obstacles and a section that looked impossible to complete alone.

"Kyle! You will spar with me until Jessi is finished with her 'warm-up.' Declan you know what you need to do," Foss ordered.

It took Jessi half an hour to finish her task, by the time she joined the others both her and Kyle were out of breath and tired.

"I expected the two of you to be better prepared," Foss admonished.

Over the next hour and a half, Foss had them doing a multitude of exercises to test their limits. Jessi let out a sigh in frustration, not seeing the purpose of these pointless exercises.

"Is there a problem Jessi?" Foss demanded.

Kyle looked at her with eyes that begged her not to say what he knew she would. "Yes, there is. How are we supposed to get any stronger like this, all these exercises are beneath us," Jessi said ignoring Kyle's look.

"Well, I don't hear Kyle complaining, but if you think you're above it all prove it and take me down," Foss said coldly.

Kyle and Declan looked at each other then moved to intercept Jessi, but stopped when Foss shot them a glare.

When Jessi entered the sparring area, Foss said, "Whenever you're ready." Wasting no time, Jessi charged at Foss and attempted to sweep his legs. Foss easily evades the attack and kicks at her chest. Jessi's heightened reflexes allow her to evade the kick, just rolling out of the way at the last moment. Trying a new tactic, Jessi closes the distance between them and launches a volley of punches and kicks. While Foss deflects or evades the onslaught, he starts to favor his right side at the expense of his left. Jessi, seeing the weak point, renews her attacks focusing on his left, but is completely shocked when Foss catches her foot leaving her momentarily defenseless.

Kyle watches as Foss throws an open palm strike at her sternum before crumpling to the floor gasping for air, at the same time Jessi does.

"Kyle, what's going on man?" Declan asks frantically.

Foss looks between Jessi and Kyle and says in a whisper, "That's incredible." Looking back at Jessi, who has almost fully recovered, he says, "With all your abilities you still couldn't beat me. I suggest you leave the training to me." Glancing at Kyle he adds, "especially since it seems you're not just taking risks for yourself anymore."

Jessi looks at Kyle with an expression of embarrassment, concern, and anger before rushing out of the warehouse.

"Jessi wait," Kyle says as he rushes after her.

Foss stops him and says, "give her a minute."

"But I have..." Kyle starts, buts is silenced by Foss raising his hand.

"She will need a minute to cool off. Though I am impressed that she lasted a lot longer than I thought she would," Foss says with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Wait, you planned that," Declan asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did, Jessi is very much like Sarah. I had to show her that she has more to learn for her to listen to me. You need to be back tonight at 6pm," Foss said as he let Kyle go after Jessi. Kyle had no trouble finding Jessi. When he caught up to her, she was pacing in one of the adjacent alleys.

"Are you alright?" Jessi asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kyle replies.

"That's good, but I can't go back right now," Jessi said still pacing.

"You don't have to, but Jessi you shouldn't let him get to you like that," Kyle said calmly.

"I know," Jessi said with self-pity.

"We should talk about what happened," Kyle said.

"You're right, but do you mind if we don't get into it right now?" Jessi replied.

"We can talk when you ready, let's go home," Kyle said with a smile.

When they returned home they found everyone was waiting for them in the living room.

"Go get cleaned up, you both look like you could us it. We'll wait for you," Stephen said.

Kyle and Jessi nodded and went to get cleaned up. After they had rejoined the family, Jessi's anxiety and self consciousness came rushing back to the surface.

"We understand the unusual circumstance of the situation the two of you are in, but as your guardians we have strong reservations about the two of you pursuing a relationship while living in the same home," Nicole began in her stern motherly tone.

Jessi's anxiety grew with each passing moment. When she wasn't able to stand it any longer, she felt a wave of calm from Kyle. Instead of fighting it, she embraced the feeling letting it wash over her. During this, Jessi felt Kyle's mind as though their consciousness shared one body. Now at ease she gave her attention to the meeting.

"However given your...uniqueness, Stephen and I have decided to allow you to pursue your relationship, with certain rules," Nicole finished.

As everyone but Jessi and Kyle relaxed, Jessi asked, "What rules?"

"First, you both will continue your schooling and that includes college. Second, you will train with Foss as he sees fit, if he says your relationship is interfering, your privileges will be suspended. Third, unless you are sleeping, changing, etc. the doors of your rooms will remain open at all times. Finally, if you go out on a date, you either have to bring Kesia or double date. If you are not on a double date your curfew is 9pm. Are these rules acceptable?" Stephen replied looking at Jessi and Kyle.

After a brief glance at each other both Kyle and Jessi answered, "Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nicole said and looking at Kyle and Jessi asked, "Can I speak to you two privately, later?" They nodded their agreement and everyone scattered to find things to do.

With a start Jessi realized that, while Kyle was not sending her emotional support through their link, she could still feel his mind touching hers. Before she could ask him if he felt it as well, Kesia began to cry and she went to care for her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Jessi and Kyle went to the warehouse for the second training session. Jessi was astonished by the strenuousness and difficulty of this training session compared to the one earlier.

During a rest period Jessi spoke to Kyle mentally saying, "I was not expecting this."

"This morning was to test our strengths and weaknesses," Kyle sent back.

With a huff Jessi sent, "You could have told me, so I didn't look stupid earlier."

"Jessi I tried, and besides it's not just our physical limits being tested," Kyle replied.

They both turned to see Foss standing over them glaring. Before either could say anything Foss said, "From now on, unless you need to say something to me or Declan while training, you are to only communicate mentally. You need to develop the ability to communicate that way and still be aware of your surroundings. Now back to training, the recovery period is over." By the time they had finished, both Kyle and Jessi were exhausted and fell asleep quickly when they returned home.

Early the next morning the family was enjoying the peace and quiet. Lori was practicing her guitar, Josh and Andy were playing G-Force Reloaded, while Jessi and Kyle played with Kesia.

"Kyle, Jessi, can I get your help with something?" Stephen said entering the room.

Kyle looked up and instinctually let go of Kesia for a second, she wobbled for a moment then steadied herself with a determined look on her face.

"Nicole, come here quickly!" Stephen said excitedly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked as Nicole hurried into the room just in time to see Kesia take three shaky steps and stop where she was standing.

"Did...she just...walk?" Andy asked stunned.

"She totally did," Lori remarked.

"She is very gifted, just like her mother," Nicole said beaming.

"And her..." Jessi started but sent Kyle, "Is it okay?"

"Now is as good a time as any," Kyle sent back.

"And her father," Jessi said with confidence as Lori and Andy glanced at each other.

"Jessi I thought you didn't know who's DNA they used," Stephen asked.

Nicole's eyes widened as she put the pieces together saying, "Wait, are you saying that..."

"Kesia was created with genetic material from Jessi and myself. She is my daughter," Kyle said with conviction.

As the family stood in thought, absorbed by Kyle's revelation, a dull thud captured everyone's attention as Kesia plopped to the floor with a cry. As she cried objects started to shake and a few lights flickered and dimmed.

As everyone turned to her Jessi said, "Don't look at me."

Jessi and Kyle glanced at each other and then moved to comfort Kesia and after a minute had calmed her and all the objects were still and the lights returned to normal.

"So, Kesia already has abilities. Oh, this can't be good," Josh said.

Amanda sat at her piano, but was having difficulty concentrating. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Sure, he was a nice guy, but he was Kyle. Though she conceded that if Kyle had a normal childhood, they would be very similar. Unable to stand it anymore, Amanda pulled out her cell and dialed. "Hello Tyr...it's Amanda".

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, work has not given me the opportunity to write and/or post in awhile. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now. As always reviews are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

As the family stands in stunned silences, Kyle takes out his cell phones and makes a call, saying, "Foss, how quickly can you get here? There's been a development in abilities. Okay, thanks." Turning to everyone Kyle says, "Foss will be here in 10 minutes."

In the forest outside the city, several groups of men in tactical gear hunt their prey.

"Alpha 1, this is Delta 4. Target acquisition 300m North of current position. Please advise," Delta 4 said into his radio.

Alpha 1 responded, "Delta 4, wait for backup. All units, converge on Delta 4's position. Delta 4, acknowledge... Delta 4?"

A muffled scream shattered the otherwise still night. "Report, I need a status report now!" Alpha 1 screamed into the radio.

"This is Bravo 2, Delta 4 is down. Target moving towards your location." Bravo two reported over the radio.

Moments later, Alpha 1 hears a noise and looks in time to see two silhouettes dash quickly out of sight. "Shit... all units, form on me. Targets have gone to ground." Alpha 1 broadcasted over the radio. When the team arrived, Alpha 1 removed her helmet as one of the soldiers asked, "Lorelai, what's the plan?"

At the Trager home, the family is waiting in the living room when the doorbell rings. When Kyle answers it, Foss walks into the house, asking, "What's this development, Kyle? You said it was involving your's and Jessi's abilities."

"Well, not mine of Jessi's..." Kyle started.

"Then what are you..." Foss trailed off as his focus shifted to Kesia. "You're telling me that she has manifested abilities? But it makes no sense. She wasn't in the pod for even 6 months," Foss said, his emotions betraying the neutral face he was trying to maintain.

"That's true, she wasn't in the pod long enough for her brain to develop. But what if..." Kyle began.

"Her brain development is genetic?" Jessi finished.

"Wait, you think she inherited her abilities from you and Kyle?" Nicole asked, looking between Kyle and Jessie.

"Yes," Kyle and Jessi answered at the same time.

"Adam did mention that the potential for genetic intelligence was one of the reasons Latnok wanted to bring him and Sarah together. He told me he had several theories about potential developments, but he never shared them with me." Foss said wistfully.

"So what are we going to do, then?" Jessi questioned.

"I think for tonight we should sleep. I will make a few calls and have Kesia checked out for high levels of brain activity. That is, of course, if it's alright with you two." Foss replied. After a brief glance, Jessie and Kyle nod their approval. "Okay then, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Get some rest. Oh, and I'll leave you with instructions. Don't think you're getting out of training." Foss said as he left the house.

The forest was quiet now, except for the sound of two people dashing through the night. The pair ran as trees, rocks, and hills blurred from view until they reached the end of the forest and stood looking at the sun rise over the skyline of Seattle.

"Okay, I am officially sick of being chased around. Then again, I wouldn't mind doing the chasing," Taryn said with a sardonic smile.

"Maybe, but we should find somewhere to go in the meantime. Do you have any ideas?" Malachi replied.

"I guess we could try..." "Taryn started, but collapsed.

"Taryn!" Malachi shouted as he moved, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Tragers... Take me to..." Taryn whispered weakly as her eyes rolled back in head.

The next morning, Jessi woke up with an uneasy feeling, but she pushed it aside. After giving Kesia to Foss, Kyle and Jessi reluctantly went to the warehouse for morning training. Jessi still felt uneasy, and she couldn't figure out why, which only increased her anxiety. Sensing her discomfort, Kyle slips his hand into hers, asking, "Jessi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," Jessi said with a squeeze.

Giving her his "you're lying" look, he said, "I can feel your anxiety. Maybe I can help."

Jessi was surprised that Kyle could sense her emotional state. She had set up a block this morning so that he wouldn't worry. 'We really need to figure out this new type of link. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to Kyle, not now that everything is going so well...' Jessi thought to herself.

"Jessi! What's going on?" Kyle's voice frantically sounded in her mind, snapping her out of her internal babbling. Turning to face Kyle, Jessi saw the concern on his face, and letting her guard down, his emotions.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I've just had a lot on my mind," Jessi apologized.

Jessie put her arms around Kyle's neck and said, "I can make it up to you."

Before they could say anymore, a voice sounded from the warehouse. "Will you two get in here! You know he has surveillance in place."

The couple reluctantly turned to the door and saw Declan holding the door with a smirk. With a sign, Kyle and Jessi moved towards the door.

Amanda was brushing her hair in her room. 'I'm an idiot,' she thought. Amanda was confused by the conversation with Tyr. He sounded normal and interested, but suddenly hung up and she hadn't heard from him since. Amanda jumped when her cell rang and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello. Hey, what happened to you? Last night you... what! Is she okay? I'll let them know," Amanda said, going from happy to worried.

Kyle, Jessi, and Declan had finished their warm up and were getting ready to begin the training left for them when Kyle's phone rang.

"What she want?" Jessi asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm not sure," Kyle said. As he answered his phone, he felt Jessi's presences touching his mind. "Hello, Amanda. What's... Are you sure? We'll meet you there."

"What's up, Kyle?" Declan asked, clearly confused.

Glancing at Jessi, Kyle responded, "I'm not sure, but we need to get home and Foss needs to meet us there with medical supplies now."

When Declan called Foss' number, a phone rang from the back of the warehouse. "Figures. You two go ahead, I'll meet you after I grab some things," he said as he hung up his phone.

"Okay, don't be long," Kyle said as he and Jessi left the warehouse. Kyle stated to Jessi, "You heard everything, I know you were listening."

Jessi felt her face flush and knew her face was a shade of scarlet. "Sorry, I should have listened in, but I had to know if..." Jessi started.

"Jessi, I really wish you would have more faith in yourself," Kyle said in a warm voice.

"I'll try, but... Well, anyways we need to get home," Jessi responded.

A well-equipped soldier stands in front of a large desk giving his report. "As of right now, there have been no attempts on either of them or the child. But that..." He pushes the receiver in his ear and then says, "Copy that. Sir, the tech team has intercepted comm traffic from Latnok indicating that they plan to "acquire" the child and use her to get to Jessi and Kyle."

"Damnit, why the accelerated movement? What is Grace up to?" the man asked more to himself.

"I believe it's because the twins are seeking shelter with them. Should I send in an extraction team?" the soldier asked. The man gave a quick, dismissing nod. "There are already several teams converging on the home, they won't stand a chance, Mr. Taylor!" the soldier exclaimed.

"I am not so uncaring that I would leave them defenseless, but my daughter no longer trusts me. I haven't given her reason to. So if you go in and they find out who sent you, they will fight and probably run right into Grace's men." Taking a steadying breath, Brian says, "Send your teams, make sure they know this is strictly a shadow op. None of the Tragers, the twins, or Jessi and Kyle will know they exist." The soldier nodded and leaves the office.

When they entered the house, they found Taryn on the couch breathing rapidly and deeply. Her brother, Tyr, was kneeling besides her, and the Tragers were standing around the room.

"Kyle!" Amanda shouted as she entered the room.

Kyle gave her a friendly smile, but the moment he heard Taryn's breathing, the smile quickly became a mask of concern. As he started towards her, Declan came in with medical equipment.

"Good, do you have a stethoscope?" Kyle asked. Declan looked through one of the boxes and after a moment, tossed him a stethoscope. "Thanks," Kyle said, catching it. Kyle listened to her breathing for a moment and sighed.

"What is it, Kyle, what's wrong with her?" Malachi asked, panic thick in his voice. Amanda walked over to him, putting her arms around him and whispered in his hear."

"I'm not sure what is going on. She has what's called Kussmaul's respiration. It usually happens when the blood becomes very acidic," Kyle stated.

"Acidic blood... but that's... it's not possible," Malachi mused.

"Tyr, what's wrong?" Amanda asked, squeezing his hand.

Kyle saw the interaction between them, and felt a sense of peace that Amanda was moving on. He made a mental note to ask why she was calling him Tyr.

"Kyle, help," Jessi's frantic plea snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Kyle sent Jessi. Jessi looked at Taryn and sent, "Can't you see it? The bursts of electrical signals?" Kyle looked intently at Taryn, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and shook his head. "That's odd," Jessi sent.

Kyle tried to merge his and Jessi's mind like they had during training. Jessi felt Kyle's mind brush against hers and let her walls down. Kyle gasped as he took in the new sensations. He looked around the room and was amazed that he could see the flow of electricity through wires. Then he looked at Taryn and understood why Jessi had been frantic. The electrical impulses in Taryn's brain were erratic. Kyle and Jessi looked at each other and moved to Taryn as a large burst of electrical impulses sent her into a siezure. Jessi caught her before she hit the floor and gently laid her down.

"Move everything from around her now!" Foss commanded as everyone stood in shock. Everyone rushed to move things out of the way. Malachi put a pillow under Taryn's head.

"What now?" Jessi asked, taking Kesia from Foss.

"Now? Now we wait." Foss replied flatly.

Nearly ten minutes later Taryn's seizure had stopped and she had been moved to a fold-out cot with a non-breather mask delivering supplemental oxygen. Malachi was kneeling by his sister and Amanda was standing nearby while everyone else was talking.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Stephen demanded.

"Other than a really bad grand mal seizure I have no idea," Jessi mused before realizing she was speaking aloud. "Oops, sorry," she quickly added, turning crimson under Foss and Stephen's glares.

"Well, Malachi, what's going on?" Stephen asked.

Looking around, Malachi discerned at least three possible escape routes, but with Taryn's condition non of them would be viable. The only other option was to explain the situation, but that wasn't going to happen. He was jolted from his thoughts by Taryn touching his arm and saying weakly, "Go ahead, tell them."

"You probably won't believe the story," Malachi said.

All the Tragers looked at each other and Nicole said with a smile, "Try us."

Malachi sighed, saying, "How do I put this? My sister and I are aberrations. Well, she's a but more of a freak."

"Malachi Tyr!" Taryn said in a tone that indicated if she could she would smack him, then passed out again.

Malachi rolled his eyes and went into their story, saying, "The beginning of our story is ten years ago."

Grace sits in the sand garden of her home with her daughter, admiring the view of the forest during the morning hours. Her usually cold, haughty expression replaced with one of contentment and serenity. Her bubble of zen is shattered by a lanky man running up the stairs yelling her name.

"Mrs. Kingsley, Mrs. Kingsley!" He makes it to the landing before two previously hidden men appeared on either side of him. Before he knew it, the guards had laced their feet with his and slammed him face-first into the ground, immobilizing him.

"Mother, was that truly necessary?" Lorelai asked while gesturing at the guards on the man.

With a sideways glance, Grace sighed, saying, "While I applaud your efficiency in dealing with Mr. Eckhoff's unscheduled visit, my daughter is correct and I believe he has something to say. Release him."

The guards immediately released him, but made no effort to help him up. When Mr. Eckhoff had regauned his composure, he stood and addressed Grace, saying, "Mrs. Kingsley, the..." glancing at Lorelai. "... others have been tracked to the 781's. The report is that one of the others is injured, and that Mr. Taylor has decided to intercede."

Grace laughed a cold, heartless laugh and said, "Send in teams one through twenty, armed with nonlethal shock weaponry. The priority is the child, the others, and the 781's. They are not to be harmed, am I clear?"

Mr. Eckhoff bowed his head and replied, "At once, Mrs. Kingsley."

"That's when things started going strange for us. Until that point, our family lead a normal life. Well, as normal as you can have with a Nato researcher and former psychic for parents. Taryn and I have always been different- faster, stronger, smarter- than others our age, but the problems didn't happen until we turned five. That's when our parents started fighting a lot and things started getting weird," Malachi said quickly. "Our father would constantly run blood panels, hormone enzyme screens almost daily, making us perform ever more difficult tests." At that, Nicole, Stephen, Jessi, and Kyle looked at each other. "Did I say something wrong?" Malachi asked.

"No, you didn't. I just have my own experience with fathering like that," Jessi responded.

Malachi nodded and continued, "When we were six, my mother couldn't stand it anymore and took us and we disappeared. And for a time we were happy, but less than six months later she was killed while we were at school. The police investigation says it was a botched robbery attempt." Malachi paused to compose himself before continuing, "We didn't fully understand, but didn't want to go back to our father, so we ran. Taryn and I have been on our own since."

The Tragers stood looking at the twins, their faces ranging from motherly concern to cautious to impassive.

"That explains your lack of history, but not your abilities or what you are doing here," Foss said flatly.

"That is complicated..." Malachi said. Looking at the expressions on everyone's faces, he continued. "As I mentioned earlier, our father was a Nato researcher. His field of expertise was genetic manipulation. Specifically, altering the human genome by introducing foreign DNA and removing useless 'junk' DNA. My sister and I's DNA has been spliced with feline DNA."

"Wait a second... you're telling us that you're part cat?" Lori blurted.

"How are you alive?" Jessi asked bluntly.

"Jessi! That is uncalled for," Amanda shrieked.

"I think what Jessi means is how did you avoid all of the cellular degradation problems?" Kyle said quickly.

"Our father used a retrovirus to introduce the new DNA," Malachi replied with obvious disgust as he started to pace. "The virus was in development to create a super soldier."

"Jessi, do you sense any dishonesty, because I don't," Kyle sent.

"No, he is telling the truth. Even his electrical patterns are normal," Jessi sent back.

"The splicing was designed to push our physical abilities to the peak of human abilities, and mentally we are in the higher reaches as well. We can see in the dark, in the infrared spectrum, and have eidetic memory. As I said, the virus was developed as a way to create a viable super-soldier, however it was not approved for human testing due to the side effects... the most pleasant being death of the subject. To get around that, my father modified the virus into a retrovirus and injected it into the placenta. There was one flaw- we don't know if it was intentional or not- but our bodies do not produce enough serotonin on their own. If we don't get the amount we need, it leads to all sorts of problems, "Malachi said quickly.

"He did that to his own unborn children and wife?" Nicole said in shocked horror.

"Because of the way the virus was introduced to us, we bonded with is on a genetic level. Our father saw us as nothing but science experiments. When we were on our own we tried to find out information about what had happened to us and maybe find clues about our mother. That search led us to Seattle and Latnok." Malachi said.

Kyle and Jessi share a look, and everyone else has angry expressions on.

"You've had dealings with Latnok, I take it," Malachi guessed.

"Understatement of the year," Andy said. Kyle looked at Foss, who had just put Kesia in her playpen. When Foss sighed in defeat, Kyle moved to the center of the group. Before Kyle could begin their story, he felt a surge of feelings from Jessi- fear, anger, excitement, concern.

"Kyle, get down..." Jessi screamed, but was drowned out by the sound of windows shattering and doors breaking. Kyle looked to see Malachi take a protective stance over Taryn while Stephen, Jessi, and Foss take a position around the Tragers. After two steps, everything disappeared in a flash of white and a deafening bang. Kyle still felt his connection to Jessi and asked, "What's happening?"

"I think they used a flash-bang grenade. I didn't see them in the physical sense," Jessi sent back.

"I didn't sense them at all, though. How can I protect you two if I can't tell when I'm in danger?" Kyle sent.

"Kyle, where was Kesia?" Jessi sent frantically.

"She was in her playpen, between us." Kyle sent back.

Over the next few minutes, everyone's hearing and vision cleared. Kyle and Jessi first, followed by Malachi and everyone else. When the Tragers took in their surroundings, they were shocked at what they saw. Malachi looked as though he was moments from a psychotic break, pacing around. Foss was talking to Jessi and Kyle.

"Kyle, what happened, what's going on?" Stephen asked, barely coherent.

When Kyle turned, the Tragers froze. Kyle's expression was filled with so much hatred and rage that it snapped everyone out of their confusion.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Nicole asked, her motherly instinct kicking in. Nicole looked at Jessi, who looked like a shattered shell of her former self. Putting the pieces together, Nicole asked, "What happened to Kesia?"

"Something happened to Kessie?" Lori asked on the verge of tears.

Jessi suddenly stood up and the lights flickered. "They took my daughter!"

"And my sister as well," Malachi said.

"Who did?" Stephen asked, trying to ignore the increasing electrical disturbances.

"Latnok," Kyle said as he held Jessi's arm and the lights calmed.

"How do you know?" Foss asked.

"Grace left us a message," Kyle said, holding a letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the extreme delay in updates. Between work, family and moving several thousand miles I have not had anytime to work on this story. That said, I am not abandoning the story, though it may take awhile between updates. Please leave a review, feedback usually motivates me to write more quickly.**

* * *

"Mrs. Kingsley, we have acquired both targets one and two. Target two was found unconscious at extraction, however is in stable condition," the man said into the radio. After listening to his radio for a few moments, he said, "Understood ma'am. Alright, sedate them both and lets move." Several others began carrying out the order while the man observed Taryn and Kesia's vital signs as the van drove off.

Kyle knew that his family wanted more of an explanation than that, but he couldn't give that, not so soon, while his emotions overrode his ability to think clearly. "Jessi, I cant do this right now," Kyle sent her.

"I know, its taking everything to keep the power from overloading. We should go to the warehouse, maybe," Jessi mentally replied. At Kyle's barely perceivable nod Jessi quickly writes a note, handing it to Foss, before touching Kyle's mind and running with him in unison out of the house.

"Kyle, Jessi, wait!" Nicole yelled after them.

"What does it say?" Stephen asked, indicating the note.

Reading it aloud, Foss says, "You'll know where to find us, bring Malachi and Declan."

"Why did they leave?" Lori asked tearfully.

"They need time to process this in their own way," Nicole said, her counselor training kicking in.

"I should get Declan and find them," Foss said as he grabbed Malachi and headed for the door.

"Keep them safe, Tom," Stephen said, giving him a hard look.

"I will do everything I can," Foss said, meeting Stephen's gaze for a moment before walking out the door.

"Malachi, wait, please be careful," Amanda said hugging him.

"I will Amanda, and please call me either Tyr or Mal," Malachi said kissing her on the forehead, before following Foss.

As they ran, Kyle thought about the situation, playing the attack over and over in his mind.

_The flash illuminating the living room, the confusion and disorientation. Kyle, though nearly blind and deaf, was able to see Jessi disable two of the men that entered the room and someone yell, throw another before a second flash took his remaining sight._ Kyle was angry with himself for not doing more to protect Kesia and the Tragers from danger. "If I had been as strong as Jessi, maybe no one would have be taken," Kyle thought, feeling proud of Jessi.

"Do you really mean that?" Jessi mentally asked, startling Kyle to a stop.

"Jessi you weren't supposed to hear that," Kyle mentally replied.

Jessi smiled but it didn't touch her eyes, before sending, "You were practically screaming in my head, Kyle."

"Jessi, I..." Kyle said but was stopped by Jessi putting a finger to his mouth.

"I know, but let's just keep moving," Jessi suggested.

After twenty-five minutes they arrived at the warehouse to find Foss and Declan's cars already there. Once in the warehouse they joined the group to discuss plans and information.

"We know Grace and possibly Cassidy are responsible. This was left behind," Kyle said sounding stronger than he felt. He read the letter aloud saying, "Kyle, I have reclaimed what is rightfully mine. 781228 should not have stolen my experiment. I have exceptional hopes for it. However, as I am forgiving and you have no interest to me I will not file charges and will leave the Trager family and you failed experiments in peace. The twins are of interest to an associate of mine. If you value your freedom and the lives of your 'family' do not attempt to come after us. Grace Kingsley." He layed the letter on the table.

Foss picked up the letter, rereading it and checking for any other details. After finishing, Foss tossed the letter aside in disgust. Foss glanced at Jessi and Kyle and noticed that while one seemed to be coping well the other was almost an empty shell. After a few minutes of watching he realized that while the one coping changed in all instances Kyle was worse than Jessi, before saying "Jessi we need to talk...privately."

When they had moved to the corner of the warehouse Foss said, "I don't know what is going on between you two, but you need to get control it before we have any chance of rescuing your daughter or Taryn."

"What are you talking about?" Jessi demanded as Kyle withered and was caught by Declan and Malachi.

"That, is what I'm talking about Jessi," Foss said gesturing at Kyle.

Seeing Kyle in that state dragged Jessi back to when she had to enter his mind to save him. The jolt of that memory was like ice water in her veins and she immediately put up every mental barrier she had ever used and withdrew her consciousness as much as possible leaving only enough to not completely sever their link.

Kyle gradually recovered over the next few minutes finally asking, "What happened? Jessi, are you alright?"

"You're worried about me," Jessi asked incredulously.

"This new connection of yours is a liability, especially when you can't seem to control whatever it is," Foss says helping Kyle to his feet.

"I don't understand why it is so overpowering or how to control it," Kyle admitted despondently.

"I might be able to help you with that," Malachi said catching them off guard.

"How?" Foss said flatly.

"Sorry for eavesdropping by the way, but your situation sounds similar to a problem that Taryn and I had." Malachi replied wincing slightly at his sister's name before explaining that as children they were always very connected- finishing each other's sentences, things like that, but they simply thought it was because they were twins. Until the day they started thinking in each other's mind and becoming overwhelmed by their combined emotions, it eventually got to the point that they would spontaneously swap or share bodies.

"So how did you solve the problem?" Jessi and Kyle asked at the same time.

"Well," Malachi said, pausing to think of how to explain his thoughts. "My thought is that you need to think of yourselves as two radios or wireless modems that are transmitting on similar frequencies that occasionally overlap. When that happens, you start building up feedback until it overloads one of you. With my sister and I, we adapted as we grew up, but I don't think that will happen in your situation."

"How connected are you and Taryn?" Kyle asked sincerely.

Malachi inhaled sharply and said, "We can sense each others presence and at close enough proximity we can share thoughts, sensations, etc."

"Kyle we need to figure this out," Jessi said in exasperation. Kyle nods in agreement and they start towards the door.

"No, you need to prepare yourselves," Foss exclaimed as he blocked them.

Jessi was about to lose her temper when Declan interjected, "Foss, you said yourself, they need to learn to control and/or block whatever this is if we are going to have any chance of rescuing Kesia and Taryn. I say let them figure it out."

Foss glowered at Declan with such murderous intensity they feared he would attack, finally Foss exhaled slowly saying, "You're right." Turning to Kyle and Jessi he continued, "You two are no use to anyone until you learn to control this link, go do what you have to."

"Thank you, Foss," Kyle said.

"You want to thank me, figure this out quickly and live up to Adam's expectations and I mean both of you," Foss said.

Kyle and Jessi nodded and quickly left the warehouse. Foss turned back to Declan and Malachi saying, "Don't think that because they left you don't have to train."

Jessi and Kyle ran from the warehouse with no specific destination in mind. They knew they would need to be away from people if things got unusual, but not so far that they couldn't get back easily. By the time they stopped to take a moment they had found themselves in the forest clearing of their "births".

"This might be perfect," Jessi projected.

"I think you might be right, though we should go get supplies just in case," Kyle thought back.

Jessi rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Lori, before thinking, 'You can be so annoying sometimes'. Jessi came up short when the expression on Kyle's face made her realize she hadn't been thinking to herself as she believed.

"Do you really think that about me?" Kyle questioned, then added, "Don't bother answering. I can already see the answer," before turing his back on her and walking away.

Jessi was so staggered by the anger, the accusatory tone Kyle was directing at her, that she didn't chase after him. She was used to those feelings in herself but never Kyle. As the thought came to her, she fully understood why their alternating emotional states needed to be corrected.

Kyle was running again before long, his anger had added a reddish tinge to his vision. He had heard the expression 'seeing red' before, but he never thought it could be literal. As he put more distance between himself and Jessi, he began to think more clearly. Kyle knew that he had over-reacted towards Jessi, but he wasn't able to act rationally- he was swept up in the emotion, overpowering his rational thoughts, his logic. Kyle was so distracted he didn't notice the four men following him.

"What is taking so long?" Lori complained as she slid down the wall in her room.

"Well its only been a few hours, they do have a bit to deal with," Andy said.

"I know," Lori sighed, "It just sucks not being able to help".

The door opened quickly as Josh hurried in and said, "Do NOT go downstairs under any circumstances".

"Don't you knock, and why shouldn't we go downstairs?" Lori questioned, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Don't you lock?" Josh said catching the pillow. "Well you can go if you want to be grilled by the police, fire department, FBI and like three news networks".

"Your kidding, right?" Lori and Andy squeaked at once.

"Not even a little." Josh said as he walked to the window pulling back the shades to show the multitude of vehicles from different agencies.

A look of dread crossed Andy's face when her phone rang. Glancing at the screen she said, "It's my moms".

Jessi was starting to get very frustrated that she hadn't been able to find or contact Kyle. She laughed at the irony of the fact that her natural instinct of avoidance is what caused him to run and keeping her from finding him. Jessi decided she would try to do what Kyle had tried to teach her weeks ago, to mediate for focus. Getting in to the position Kyle taught her she tried to center herself. She sat there for some time but was never able to get herself to relax enough and became even more frustrated. "You would probably tell me that I need to stop trying to force it and to let go. I wish you were here, Kyle." Jessi mused with a smile.

"You just had to ask." Kyle said, though Jessi couldn't tell whether she heard it audibly or mentally.

"Kyle! Where are you?" Jessi shouted with her mind, as she shot to her feet.

"Not far, Jessi I..." Kyle was interrupted by the sound of a snapping branch.

Jessi spun towards the sound expecting Kyle, but instead faced eight men with automatic weapons ten meters away in the treeline. Knowing this was a fight she couldn't win on her own, Jessi made no movements but sent a mental scream for help and tried to send an image of the situation.

When he didn't respond, Jessi worried, her mind racing, 'Had they caught him, was he hurt'? Before she could move to run, there were several soft barely audible puffs of air and five of the men collapsed.

"The freak did something to them," the man on the left said as he raised his rifle.

"Stand down, she wants them alive and unharmed, besides where is the other?" the man in the lead commanded.

"The hell with that, she's going to pay and the other can be dealt with later," the man on the left said cocking his rifle.

Jessi quickly appraised the situation, the man on the left was 1.5 meters behind the point man and 2 meters away from the man on the right. Jessi ruled out attempting to disable the men- from this distance she wouldn't be able to reach them all before they fired. She would have to try to disable them with her abilities. Before she attempted anything she watched in horror as the man on the left began squeezing the trigger.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Jessi's vision flickered and she saw the men's nervous systems for a moment before returning to normal. She realized the she could sense their electrical impulses much like the electrical current in a house. Knowing she only had moments left, Jessi attempted to manipulate the electrical impulses of the man about to fire. Just as the weapon fired the mans legs buckled under him and his arms went limp, causing the shot to miss by inches. Jessi felt the round go by her left temple as blood began to trickle out of her nose and she fell to her knees, her vision blurring and spinning. As her vision started to tunnel and blood began to flow freely from her nose and mouth, Jessi struggled to breathe and thought she heard someone call her name before losing consciousness.

The Tragers had been in a near panic, since the time Foss, Declan and Malachi returned and got rid of the circus in front of the house. Stephen had been moments from going to find them himself when everyone received a mass-text from Kyle saying that they would be out for awhile and not to worry.

"Any word?" Nicole asked.

"No, it's been a few hours since the last text." Stephen replied.

At The Rack, Declan, Josh, Andy, Lori, Amanda and Malachi are sitting around talking.

"That was a very strange thing for Kyle to do," Amanda said leaning against Malachi.

"I know, right. He's not really one for generic mass messaging," Lori agreed, noticing the way Amanda was acting. "Amanda, Andy bathroom?" Amanda and Andy shot Lori a confused look, but left the table with her.

"I'm concerned about Kyle and Jessi, they were in a bad way when they left," Malachi said.

"I can imagine, but they have come out of some pretty intense situations," Josh replied.

"So have Taryn and I..." Malachi began but trailed off.

Not able to handle the awkward silence Josh blurted, "So your really into amanda, huh?"

"I don't know what your..." Malachi started but was cutoff by Josh.

"Dude, even I noticed, you are so not subtle in any way. Which means you can bet that Lori and Andy have already figured it out. That's probably what they are talking about now."

Before he could answer, the girls returned and Amanda was a deep shade of red, and Josh gave Malachi a look that said 'told you.' Amanda and Malachi glanced at each other but seem too embarrassed to say anything, when Josh said "Well, this isn't awkward or anything."

Jessi found herself in a lush lavender field. A small cottage faced the field on the left while a small stream wove through the landscape. "What is this place?" Jessi asked herself out loud.

"A better question Jessi, is 'where' is this place," a familiar female voice said.

Jessi spun around and gasped in shock before saying, "Sarah, but how? You died!"

Sarah smiled ruefully before saying, "You're a smart girl, Jessi you'll figure it out."

"Wait, Kyle told me about something like this. We are in my subconscious aren't we?" Jessi thought aloud. Sarah nodded and Jessi added "I've never been anywhere like this before, it's beautiful."

"You haven't been here before, this is true but I told you about it. I spent time here with...well before you were born." Sarah replied wistfully.

"So you are a representation of my subconscious then- a way for me to tell myself something?" Jessi questioned.

"Am I? In the end does it really matter to you what I am or the fact the Kyle and my granddaughter are in danger and I can help? You need to choose," Sarah replied.

Jessi gritted her teeth and said "It matters to me, but they are more important."

Sarah sighed before saying "I suppose that attitude is my fault, lets just say that I am more than just a simple manifestation, but for now let's work on your issue.."

Kyle stared down at an unconscious Jessi. She was hooked up to a multitude of monitoring equipment. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop the memory from replaying in his mind or the feelings of guilt it left him with. The memory began, even though he has relived this memory dozens of time in the last few hours, it always was as vivid as when it first happened.

_Kyle had been walking in Jessi's direction when he felt her mental scream. Though he pushed his body as hard as he could he was not able to get to her soon enough. He reached her in time to see one of her attackers fire a round that missed by millimeters and screamed her name when she collapsed in a bloody heap. At that sight, Kyle felt a knot of energy within his mind that he hadn't felt before. With his momentum Kyle kicked the closest man square in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Before the last man was able to react, Kyle lashed out with his mind, causing the remaining man to double over. Kyle runs up the the man and delivers a crescent kick to the side of his head. Kyle could sense that Jessi had strained herself trying to stop the men and that he couldn't heal her on his own, so he picked her up as gently as possible and headed back to town. Kyle wasn't able to move quickly due to Jessi's fragile state. He knew that at the speed he was moving he wouldn't be able to reach the medical care that she needed in time. Sinking to his knees as the realization that the woman he loved would die in his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop it, Kyle let out an anguished wail. He felt the knot in his mind shatter and release like a raging torrent and was just barely aware of the man standing ten meters away._

"Might I offer some assistance?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Kyle demanded, no attempt made to reign in his emotions.

"He said you might be 'difficult', but you deserve the truth. I work for Jessi's father, Brian Taylor. We were sent to follow the two of you and offer assistance if necessary. I know that you have a 'history' with Mr. Taylor and that's fine, but if Miss Jessica doesn't receive medical attention immediately..." the man said.

Kyle, despite his distrust of anything connected to Brian Taylor, knew that if Jessi was to have any chance this was the only way and agreed to go with it. Kyle made a mental note to ask Jessi about the Miss Jessica comment.

Kyle shuddered involuntarily at the unpleasantness of the memory. Kyle had tried several times to contact Jessi but was constantly stopped by a mental firewall. Knowing that he didn't have much time- he could only send so many vague and generic texts to the Tragers- Kyle sits next to Jessi's bed and holds her hand detecting a slight hint of lavender after a moment .

"Where are we, Kyle?" Jessi asks groggily.

"Somewhere that you can heal. You've been unconscious for three days," Kyle answered with a smile of joy.

Jessi was looking around the room she was in and all the equipment she was on, when Kyle's stomach rumbled. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but Kyle I know you haven't been sitting at my bed watching me and not eating," Jessi says with a smirk.

Kyle had a guilty look and shrugged before saying, "Jessi, we need to talk."

"Okay Kyle, what's on your mind?" Jessi asked.

"This facility, where you've been recuperating..." Kyle says before taking a deep breath, "is owned and run by Brian Taylor."

"What?" Jessi demanded, several machines began rapidly beeping at the sudden change in her vitals. Doing something unusual for her, Jessi closed her eyes taking a deep breath and reigned in her emotions. Seeing Kyle's expression, Jessi couldn't help but laugh which caused her chest and ribs to hurt.

"You had some internal bleeding and were borderline hypovolemic when Kyle brought you here," the man in the doorway said.

"Brian, I would say that it is good to see you again but that would be disingenuous." Jessi remarked sarcastically.

Brian smiled sincerely at Jessi and said, "I know I deserve that but I will be brief and get to the point. You can stay as long as you need to recuperate, you will also have full access to the facility and its systems, if you need to look for anything...or anyone." As he turned to leave and their eyes met, Jessi understood his motives.

"Thank you," Jessi said quietly, Brian gave her a nod and left the room.

Jessi sighed saying, "I guess I should explain what happened." When Kyle nodded, Jessi began explaining her new ability and the subconscious world where she met the fragment of Sarah and finally the reason for their current problems.

"The reason we have been 'swapping' is that we have a part of the other in our psyche?" Kyle asked slightly confused.

Jessi thought for sometime before saying, "As you know, at their most basic, all things are comprised of energy." When Kyle nodded she continued, "And it all vibrates on a slightly different frequency. The point is that somehow we exchanged a small portion of energy, which is why our link has become so much stronger. The problem was the energy wasn't resonating at the correct frequency, causing it to be so erratic. Sarah showed me how to integrate it, though I don't know if it will work the same for you."

"Actually I think I already have," Kyle said.

"When? How?" Jessi questioned.

"When I realized that I couldn't get back to the city in time to save you," Kyle replied with emotion.

Jessi turned bright scarlet saying "Oh", while thinking, "He really does love me, even though I'm damaged."

Cupping her chin, Kyle gently lifted Jessi's face saying "When will you see yourself clearly? Do you still feel it, now that it has been integrated with your energy?"

Jessi regarded him for a moment before reaching into her mind, scanning for any trace of Kyle's mind brushing hers, she found the link, it was an iridescent sphere of energy but seemed listless and barely there. "Yes but its very faint now, not as intrusive," Jessi said.

"Good, I didn't want it to be overwhelming," Kyle said.

"Wait, you're restraining it? Don't," Jessi said her voice thick with annoyance. Kyle sighed in resignation and began easing the mental barriers he had been creating while Jessi was unconscious. Jessi was left breathless as the sphere of energy in her mind flared to life when Kyle's mind brushed against hers. When she caught her breath Jessi could feel energetic connections, and knew she would never be alone again.

"Maybe we should see if we can find anything useful, if you feel up to it," Kyle suggested.

"You're right, we should see if we can find any information on Grace." Jessi replied. When they reached the door there were five ID cards on lanyards and a note on a small table. Jessi grabbed the ID cards while Kyle took the note. "This is yours but these are all mine. Why do I need four ID cards?" Jessi questioned.

"Jessi, as I said earlier you have been given full access to this facility, the ID cards will ensure that you are not disturbed. Kyle's ID was simple but given the many different names you've had, I left the decision of which name to use for you," Kyle read off the note.

Jessi looked over the ID cards, they were identical except for the last name, there was Hollander, Taylor, Emerson and Trager. Hesitating only for a moment Jessi grabbed the ID with Trager and said "Let's go."

"Okay Stephen, this is too much. They have been gone for way too long, we don't even know where they went," Nicole said visibly worried.

"I know Nicole, but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," Stephen replied unconvincingly.

"Still no word?" Lori asked as she entered the kitchen, closely followed by Andy and Josh.

"No, we were hoping you'd heard from them," Nicole replied trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "Stephen you don't think they were..." Nicole trailed off unwilling to finish the question.

Before anyone could dwell on the unfinished comment the doorbell rang. Nicole ran to the door, pulling it open to find Declan standing with a tired expression on his face.

"I would have called but I was still in the neighborhood. Kyle and Jessi just called and want everyone to meet at the warehouse, now." Declan said quickly.

"Just let us get ready," Stephen said, minutes later everyone was on their way to the warehouse.

Grace walked through the lab with Lorelai and Cassidy. As they passed the new section that held the subject holding areas, Grace stopped and looked at the new stations. Kesia had been reinserted into a pod, but Lorelai did not recognize the design.

"I don't recognize the new modifications to the pod," Lorelai stated.

"Hmm, I'm impressed that you noticed. In any event the modifications allow her to remain in a state that is conducive to the generation of theta and gamma waves, and then amplify them. I believe that once 127 and 128 get close enough they will be drawn to the wave. I have plans for them," Grace said flatly. "I wish to see this 'super soldier."

They continued to another area, which more resembled a holding cell than a lab area. Lorelai noticed the "room" was almost completely metallic- even the bedding had metal fibers woven through them. The only non-metallic areas were a ceramic panel the size of tile flooring in front of the crude toilet in the room and a rope hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"That is a most unusual design for a holding cell," Lorelai remarked.

"You might be correct, but in this case it is much more than just a cell, it is also an testing room, now watch," Grace said in a tone that ended the conversation and sent a chill down Lorelai's spine.

Lorelai observed what appeared to be a teenager of slight build but otherwise unremarkable, save for the look of pure exhaustion on her face. When Taryn saw Grace, her face contorted in a mask of rage and she rushed towards the observation window. Cassidy tapped his watch and laughed. Lorelai noticed that it was a hollow laugh full of malice. Seconds too late Taryn realized what he meant, and turned to jump for the rope. Before she had fully turned the lights in the room flickered and electricity arched through every metallic surface, sending Taryn into painful convulsions on the floor.

The scene before her sickened Lorelai and she desperately wanted to look away, but found herself unable to do so. " Has mother completely lost her mind? I would have expected this kind of heartless brutality from Michael, but I didn't realize what mother has become. I cant allow this to continue," Lorelai thought to herself.

By late afternoon everyone had made it to the warehouse. When they entered they saw Foss standing to the side with a bewildered look and Kyle and Jessi working so fervently, that they didn't notice them enter.

"What are they doing?" Nicole asked.

"I really don't know Mrs. Trager, they called me to get everyone here, but didn't tell me a reason why," Declan said loudly causing Kyle and Jessi to jump.

"Never thought I'd see that happen," Stephen remarked as Jessi motioned everyone to join them. Kyle began setting up posters while Jessi continued hooking up banks of computers and monitors.

After he finished Kyle turned to everyone saying, "I know you have a lot of questions, but we don't have much time. Here is what we can tell you. As you know Grace Kingsley has taken Kesia and Taryn. While Jessi and I were out, we were able to find some information that pointed us to her possible location."

Everyone began to ask questions when Jessi picked up where Kyle left off saying, "Unfortunately we learned that the facility she was in was being moved to another location. We know the she will be in the Northern Hemisphere, but nothing more than that. If we are going to have any hope of getting them back we need everyone's help."

The others stood there in silence, processing. Malachi was the first to recover and ask, "What do you need us to do?"

Within the hour everyone was working furiously towards the task they were assigned. Stephen and Nicole were looking at vacation areas, arranging for a cover story; Lori and Andy were cross referencing the criteria Jessi had given them; Josh was plotting map grids; and Amanda was compiling all the information from everyone. Kyle, Jessi, Foss, Declan and Malachi were in the warehouse office discussing different scenarios that they may encounter.

Amanda ran into the room and stopped to catch her breath before saying, "We need you out here, there is new development."

As they rushed out of the room, Jessi froze when she saw Lorelai standing by the warehouse door.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessi stood frozen on the stairs, a confused look on her face.

"Jessi, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"She... she was at the Department of Health. She took Kessia's information," Jessi replied as she began descending the steps, looking Lorelai in the eye. Everyone turned to Lorelai with expressions ranging from puzzled to suspicion.

"What do you mean she was at the Department of Health?" Foss asked, moving towards Lorelai's side while reaching in his jacket.

Without looking in his direction, Lorelai says, "Now, there is no need for that, Mr. Foss."

Hearing her accent and cadence Foss stiffens. "Who are y-"

"Who am I? Well that's part of the reason I'm here," Lorelai interrupted. "As Jessic... I mean Jessi said I was at the Department of Health. Which their info was sent in properly, by the way. As I was saying, I was there gathering information..." Lorelai says as she looks at Kyle. "For our mother."

"Mr. Cassidy, as you know the traditional treatments have not been effective in reversing the damage to your lungs." A man in a medical smock states, looking over various medical results. "There are some experimental options that can be used, and have a high probability of success. However, given their experimental nature, any possible side effects are unknown."

"I don't care about the risks," Cassidy rasps.

"Very well, we can begin the treatments immediately," The doctor replies.

Lorelai's statement had just registered when Kyle felt such unbridled rage from Jessi. Then, amidst screams of shock, the world exploded around them. All of the lights burned out, showering them in sparks. Windows shattered and chairs splintered as Lorelai was thrown backwards into the wall hard enough to draw the air from her lungs. Everyone was knocked to the ground by the concussive blast.

"Is everyone alright?" Stephen asks while helping Nicole up.

As they all indicate they are fine, Lori gasps.

"Lori, what's wrong? Oh..." Nicole says, turning towards where Lori is staring. "Jessi..."

Everyone turned to look at Jessi and were stunned at what they saw. Jessi was standing in the center of a maelstrom of various objects and debris. Her outstretched hand was pointed in Lorelai's direction, her face a mask of unrestrained fury. As she constricted her fingers, Lorelai cried out and objects on the wall began to crush.

"Jessi? Please calm down," Nicole pleaded.

"Kyle, can't you do something? Kyle?" Lori asked.

Kyle was standing slightly off to the side of Lorelai with a look of intense concentration. He had a trickle of blood from his nose.

"Oh, no. Kyle," Nicole said, starting towards him.

"Don't come any closer, please," Kyle said with much effort.

"Stop it," Jessi screams.

While everyone was trying to figure out what she meant, Lorelai spoke up, saying with significant strain, "She is speaking to Kyle. He his using his abilities to shield me from the full force of Jessi's anger. While I appreciate the assistance, it really isn't necessary."

Kyle glanced back at Lorelai, while at the same moment Jessi increased in the force causing Kyle to be thrown into the wall. Lorelai sternly says, "That is quite enough." She lifts her hand towards Jessi, throwing her backwards and causing Kyle and Lorelai slide to the floor as the objects and debris crash to the ground.

"What. The. Hell... was that?" Josh asks, mouth open.

"I would like to know myself," Jessi groans as she gets to her feet. She moves to Kyle and whispers, "I'm so sorry."

Brushing glass from her clothes, Lorelai looks up at the group in front of her saying, "I will gladly tell you, on the condition we can agree to refrain from trying to crush me to death until I've explained myself."

Jessi's jaw was set in defiance, but her face was red with embarrassment from her outburst. Finally she nodded, saying, "Fine. Whatever."

Standing behind a desk of mahogany, Grace Kingsley was reviewing data on various experiments when her phone rang.

"What is it?" Grace answered.

"Mrs. Kingsley, your concerns were correct. Lorelai has disappeared and taken a considerable amount of data regarding XO-2," the voice replied.

"I see. That is unfortunate, but not unexpected. Inform all the divisions that the timetable will be adjusted accordingly," Grace said with resignation.

"Yes, ma'am," the voice responded before disconnecting.

Sighing to herself, Grace says, "You always were too much like your father. So disappointing."

Taryn sat in her cell. She was past the point of exhaustion, but dared not rest. They haven't increased the number of shocks since Grace came by earlier. However, the timing of the shocks has no discernible pattern. Putting her head in her hands, Taryn curses herself for not monitoring her seratonin levels.

"I don't recall allowing self-pity to be a dominant trait. Must be your mother's influence," a gruff voice said over the intercom, bringing Taryn out of her thoughts.

Taryn's look of confusion was replaced with one of contempt and disgust as she recognized the voice with a hiss.

"Now is that any way to greet your father? I know you were raised better than that," he chided.

"You're not my father! Mal will come for me!" Taryn practically yelled.

"Perhaps you're right. I could never father such a pathetic creature, but you may still be of some...very well, I'll be there shortly. Let's hope your brother can live up to expectations," he says over the intercom. Taryn can hear the sneer in his voice.

Foss stands with everyone in the warehouse training area, waiting to see how Jessi will respond to Lorelai's condition. He was not surprised by Jessi's reaction to the revelation of Lorelai's relation to Kyle. As soon as he heard her speak he knew she was Grace's daughter, having the dubious honor of knowing Grace during the experiment that gave Kyle life. That knowledge and the time spent with Kyle and Jessi gave him the few moments he needed to push Josh, Andy, and Lori out of the way of the blast that Jessi created. As he tackled them, the debris sliced though the back of his jacket and shirt. The laceration would need stitches. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had he been too late. Jessi's response brings him out of his thoughts. He noted that despite her flippant response she was completely flushed. Surpressing a chuckle by clearing his throat he says, "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more... intact location."

When everyone agreed, Foss led them to an adjacent building that had a large table and several chairs. In response to the questioning looks, he said, "Later, there are more pressing matters."

As everyone began to sit, Lorelai began her story.

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated this story...I haven't abandoned it. I moved and during the move, lost about 5 chapters and lost the desire to work on this for awhile, but thats over now. (:**


End file.
